God of Death meets Fammiliar of Zero
by gh0st3
Summary: Louise hate her nickname, Zero. She must prove that she may be true mage. But she is wrong, a young boy with cloth that cover his eyes. The boy said his name was Shiki, what Louise will do? What did she expect?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Tsukihime or Familiar of Zero, which it relate to the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Satsujinki

Louise was such of furious, because of her failure, "Well, well, you can't use the magic." Kirche chuckled.

"SHUT UP, KIRCHE!" as Louise said, "I WILL PROVE YOU THAT I AM A TRUE MAGE!." as she walk away from the class.

"I bet she can't summon her familiar, but she is ZERO!." Guiche chuckled as he is with Montmorency, were both giggle.

Professor Colbert announced, "Students, we have some rituals so that you can summon your familiar, the location should be courtyard and I hope we may meet there now." The students were agreed the they left.

* * *

**In Courtyard**

****The students were finish summoning the familiars, Professor Colbert check on the final list and call her name, "Louise!" Louise came out and was well prepared, _Ok, I hope I should summon a dragon or an animal._ "I hope you don't summon your familiar, I bet she summon a zero creature." Kirche said as she laughed, so did the students laughed too.

"Shut up!" said Louise

"Alright, be quiet!" Colbert said as the students were stopped for laughing.

Louise chants, "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, Pentagon of the Five Elemental Power heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar!" as she hold her wand up into air and an explosive blows massive. The smoke blocks Louise vision, everyone were coughing. "Let me use 'wind'." said Colbert her his staff to blow the smoke away. She did not expect that Louise saw the human uniformed in black look alike shinobi, with burial cloth over his eyes which it cover his eyes. "WHAT? A BLIND BOY?!" Louise react as walk to Colbert. " This is mistake, let me summon, one more this please."

"Well, you can't summon another familiar, When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar, which is what you just did. Your elemental specialty is decided by the familiar that you summon. So you cannot change it, unless you might have to keep it, you have no choice left." Colbert explained.

The whole students laughed as Louise walked toward to blind boy, she kissed him.

The blind boy faint and the whole class laughed "Oh my, you kissed him and he faint? ah ha ha ha ha!" Kirche laughed so hard. Louise dragged blind boy to Louise room.

* * *

**Author's note: I feel kinda stupid, that the development was not clear enough and need more ideas, if you don't like it, so I could drop it. If you like it then give your idea, so I could write some ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thinking***

***Door knocking*  
**

***Open the door* What is it?  
**

**I am you. *pulls out the shotgun and kill him*  
**

**Alright reader, just as you notice that the original made some mistake and I am going to replace the chapter 2, so I am not going to make the same mistake.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Suspicious

**In Louise's room**

Louise walk around in her own room furiously, did not expect that she summon a blind boy _I am failure! Why am I failure? Why? Why?_ as Louise thought. She look at young boy with blindfold, laying on the floor, _What's with this blindfold? Maybe this may be wound, I think or do I dare to take the blindfold off, so he may able to see _as she talked herself and spun her head. _Ok. I have to take the blindfold off._ Louise put a hand carefully and reach on young boy with blindfold. Before the blind boy caught her hand as Louise shock and he spoke with dark tone, "Don't you dare take my blindfold off ever." Louise shook her hand freely and backed away from blind boy_, "_By Brimir! You scared me!"

"Heh. Sorry to scare you. But it's best for you not to take my blindfold off." said blind boy chuckled, "Oh right, where am I? What is this place?" as he got up and walk toward to the window and looked around.

"You are in Tristain, Magic of Academy. Who are you?" as she rub her wrist as if her wrist may hurt.

"Tristain? Magic? Well, my name is Shiki." as he turn around and look at Louise before asking her name, "Who are you?"

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere." as she introduce her name

"Then send me back where I came from, so I don't want to be late to return to my castle."

"I can't send you back where you came from, because I summon you as familiar. So you mention your castle, where is your place and what was it look like?" as she remember her friend used to live in castle since childhood.

"I can't tell you where the place was, so mind tell me what the hell is going on here?" as Shiki confused

"Ok, so I have two question for you."

"Shoot

"You don't have your last name, at least you should tell my your last name and the last question was, Are you Noble?" as Louise asked to Shiki, if he had an answer. Shiki laughed so hard and spoke, "I don't know my own last name, I don't have memories, the last thing that I remember was Nanaya or Tohno. It seems that they messed up my mind. And what is noble?" as he don't understand what noble was. Louise explained what noble was.

"Nobles are magic? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" as Shiki laughed so hard, "Was. Nanaya and Tohno were both of my family."

"Wow. You have both of your family? Are they nobles?" as she was surprise that he had two families.

Shiki explained his history of his families, "Nanaya family are Demon Hunter Organization and Tohno family are Demon, they do have different powers. Nanaya clan were simply to hunt the demons or demon hybrids and they do have possess a superhuman, assassination skills and different kinds of abilities. Tohno clan are demons, they mixed their bloods, which it makes them powerful. I guess you know what the demons are. Both of my families were destroyed or inactive. And Nanaya family were destroyed by Demons, which I haven't traced whoever killed my family until someone took care of me. Tohno family adopted me until they kicked me out few years ago. That's real damn shame. And here is one thing left, I could deflect the magic, any kind of magic like magic resistance."

"Wow, this must be hard for your families to take care of you, which it make you commoner. But you said your Tohno family were Demons this earlier, you like like human, at least you should show your true form." Shiki grin and walked toward to Louise as he spoke with dark tone, "Want to know what am I? I used to be dead long time ago. Now I am alive until I left my family which I looked for someone that I love who was vampire. Finally I found someone and I become her guardian, whom I protect." Louise was scared and think, _What should I do? What if he is going to kill me?_ Shiki smiled and pat on Louise's head and spoke with calm voice, "Maybe you are tired, so I don't want to tell you about me, which it makes me boring."

"What?! You think you scared me?!" as Louise was freakout as she stood up to him "And I have rules for familiar; Familiar should protect their master and you should call me 'Master'."

"Boring. I'm not going to call you Master, unless I serve with princess, whom I protect."

"What?! You serve with your princess?! That's impossible to serve with princess, so you can't!"

"Oh yes, I have."

"Ok then you should sleep on the floor." as she point on the floor which it was opposite Louise's bed, "Before you go to sleep, you should wake my up at dawn, so you could get some breakfast."

"Don't need to sleep, I should stay up night and I could wake you up at dawn so I have to sleep everyday, in meantime you could give me some leftovers for breakfast, in meantime I could you later." as Shiki left before Louise called his name. _Damn! Too late! You think you could go wander around? Good riddance!_

* * *

**In Colbert's lab room**

Colbert felt uneasy and mutter himself "The boy who is a blind, which he can't see everything, maybe it is wound? Maybe someone could cure the blind boy. I can't think this, I should talk to Osmond tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trust

Shiki walked outside, looked up and noticed there were two moons in the sky, "Two moons? I didn't know this country had two moons" as he talks to himself and remember his home had a moon. Shiki did not notice someone was carrying with laundry basket while walking and bumped into her. Shiki and girl were both fell and noticed that the girl was wearing with the maid, "Sorry, it's my fault that I did not notice you and -" said girl in maid as she notice that Shiki was wearing the blindfold. He smiled and spoke, "Don't worry, I can see everything with my blindfold, and it's not your fault." He stood up and help the girl with maid before asking her name, "What is your name?"

"My name is Siesta, what is your name?"

"Shiki, that's my name."

"No last name, Shiki?"

"I don't have my last name, the last thing that I have Nanaya or Tohno, I don't know my true name is. By the way are you noble?"

"No, I'm not, just commoner, like you - what about you?" said Siesta. Shiki chuckled and spoke, "Was. But not anymore or at least I thought."

"Wow, that is hardly for you becoming mage after you can't use your magic. And by the way, are you blind?" as Siesta was curious about Shiki's blindfold.

"You mean my blindfold? Well, that is not my wound, nor blind." as Shiki smiled at Siesta. She was blushed and smile at him as they laughed, Shiki remember and ask her about time, "What time is it?" Siesta answer, "I think it is almost dawn. I guess I'd better go and thank you." She left and Shiki left too and went to Louise's room. He found the room and hoping not to wake her up, open the door slowly and look at Louise sleeping on her bed. Shiki walk slowly and poke on Louise's shoulder to wake her up. She woke up and look at Shiki, "What time is it?"

"It's morning, Louise. Now it's time for me to sleep." said Shiki as he was tired and had gone to sleep on the floor. Louise got up and dressed her cloth and wore her cape and remember it, "Shiki you should come with me, so you could get some breakfast." He lift his hand and spoke "Leave the leftover for me so I will join you later." said Shiki. Louise was furious and kick at him, but Shiki couldn't get up and he slept. She gave up and left the room. Louise walk down by several doors and noticed that Kirche was standing with her familiar, Salamander, and she chuckled and spoke, "Louise, where is your familiar? Did you lost it?"

"I never lost him and he slept like an idiot is going out at midnight!"

"Oh? Well you should look back."

"What? I'm not looking at back. Think I'm stupid?"

"No. I meant your familiar just got behind you." as Kirche pointed at Louise's familiar. Louise spun at her familiar, did not aware that Shiki was behind on Louise's back. "Whoa you scared me! Don't you dare sneak up on me!" said Louise

"Just change my mind, and I'm really hungry." said Shiki as he touch his stomach and felt, if he is an empty. Kirche laughed and spoke, "You've got weird familiar." as she walk toward at Shiki and ask, "What is you name?"

He answer, "Shiki"

"Shiki? No last name?"

Louise spoke , "Shiki doesn't know his last name, he doesn't have his memory from his family."

"Oh that's shame isn't it? My name is Kirche." as she pet her familiar, "Do you know what my familiar is this?"

"Salamander?" as if he read the manga too much since he was younger. Kirche answered, "That's right! Kirche the Ardent! And I have boys falling me everywhere I go, unlike Zero. And I'll be off." Kirche left and Louise was furious, hating her title. , "Take it easy." Shiki pat on Louise's shoulder and spoke, "Take it easy. It's just summoning. Then let's get some breakfast, because I'm hungry."

"No! You have to determine a mage's true power just by looking at someone's familiar! What kind of idiot did I summon?"

"Don't blame it by your self. You are not one of them." as he tried to comfort Louise.

"You are right. Let's get breakfast and next time you don't have to go out at night, because you just need some sleep."

They both walk down hall and saw the breakfast were well prepare. Shiki found an empty seat and pull the chair out before Louise took a spot. "Hey! That's my seat!"

"You can't seat unless you are noble." as she point on the floor where the bowl with a bread. Shiki had no point and sat on the floor and decide to eat. _Should've sleep late, but it's useless for me_ to sleep._ as Shiki thought._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Familiar's day

**Osmond's office**

"Come on in" said Osmond was reading a book while Colbert open the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir."

"Oh no you don't have to worry about this. Miss Longueville, would you excuse us please?" said Osmond while his secretary has been sexually harassed by Osmond, glared at him and stepped out. "Sir, I just need to talk about the blind boy." said Colbert.

"You mean the one that he couldn't see everything?"

Colbert answered "Yes. I think that the boy's eyes were possibility wound. And I suspect that I detected something from the blind boy."

"You detected something from blind boy? What sort is he?" said Osmond while scratching his head.

"I don't know. But I noticed on the blind boy's left hand and there was some rune, Gandálfr. But there is something else."

"What is it?"

"The blind boy is not a ordinary."

* * *

"Unbelievable! Louise was suppose to give me some breakfast, instead a single bread! What should I do?"

"Is something matter with you?"

Shiki spun and look at Siesta, carrying a big silver tray, looking at him.

"Well, nothing..." as he shrugged his left shoulder.

"So are you Louise's familiar?"

"Well, if you could say it, then I am."

"Well, I heard some rumor, you know that your master summon you as familiar."

"Didn't expect the rumor spread too much." said Shiki as his stomach growled.

"You must be hungry."

"At least, yes I am."

"Follow me." said Siesta as Shiki follow her to the kitchen.

* * *

**Kitchen room**

They both walk and found the kitchen room before dining hall. It was fill with chefs and maids, which they may cook, cleaning and serving, Siesta ask if Shiki want to eat.

"Well, not much, because I'm not a picky eater." said Shiki as he don't care about eating the food.

"Please, wait a moment."

Shiki pull a chair out and sat on it as she left to bring the food, shortly, she brought a warm bowl of stew.

""Here. Have some leftover from noble's meat. But, I hope you don't mind."

Shiki smile at Siesta and thank to her, she blushed as he ate meat slowly, _Mmmm. It's taste good, reminds me I used to eat breakfast with her,_ as Shiki thought.

"Were you given eaten?"

"Eat? Not much, except a single bread."

"Oh no! You don't have to anger them, because they are nobles."

"Nobles? Hardly they are brat, because they are magus, unless you treat your servant."

"You must have a lot of courage."

"Sometimes I am, sometimes I am not, whatever It doesn't matter what am I."

He finish eating the food as he got up and remind, _This is quite good food as Kohaku's cooking._

"Please feel free to visit when you are hungry. I hope you don't mind whatever we are have, I'd be happy to serve.

"Thank you and I hope I could repay you, then don't ask." said Shiki as he smiled and left.

* * *

**Courtyard**

There were hundreds of desserts were set on silver trays stacked onto a cart for transport. They were in the courtyard now, serving the desserts to the nobles lounging were eithier standing or chatting. A curly boy was speaking with his few friends. "Now who is your lover, Guiche?" one of them.

He removed his fake rose from his pocket and twirled it as he spoke, "I hold no one in such as special regards. After all, I make them happier and give with such as rose blooms."

Shiki noticed that the curly boy with his few friends and felt a little smile. Therefore something drop out from his pocket,a small glass of bottle with purple liquid swirling inside it. Shiki walk and pick it up and ask the curly boy, if it is his.

"Is this yours?" said Shiki as he show the bottle to Guiche and his friends.

"Is that- Wait a minute, this is Montmerency's personal perfume bottle!" said one of his friend.

"Guiche, why do you have something like this? You are cruel!" Kaite asked and her tears being well up.

"Kaite, this is misunderstood, but -" Guiche tried to explain before Kaite slapped his face.

"Lies!", she storming off, with tears.

The young girl with blond drills, stomped toward to Guiche, he tried to explain, "Montmerency, this is misunderstood, all is I was accompany with her on the forest trip." as he was nervous, shaking his head.

"I knew it! All this years that you took your moves much, haven't you?"

While Shiki stood there, doesn't want to interfere them. He don't like Guiche much. He had involve with his friends since and simply tried to walk away before Guiche stop at him. "You there! You are Louise the Zero's familiar? You are suppose to be blind which you can't see everything!" Shiki spun around which Guiche respond the name of 'Zero'. "Thanks to you, you destroy my reputation with my fine ladies"

"Well, it's not my fault, because I could see everything with my blindfold, it's easy." Shiki smirk and accuse at Guiche.

His friends laughed and spoke, "That's right, it's your fault Guiche."

Guiche was totally flushed and point at Shiki, "This time I am going to teach you a lesson in respect! I challenge you duel!"

"Boring. I'm not going to duel with you."

"Duels are between nobles are forbidden, you know." One of Guiche's friends was remarable.

"Don't worry about this. He is commoner." Guiche smirk, knew that to beat him easily. He did not aware that he pick a wrong person. "Meet me at Vestri Court at ten minutes, then you and I can have duel."

"Well, I refuse, because I'm not going to fight with you." Shiki response, does not want to into conflict and doesn't want to open his blindfold which it kills them.

"What? That's fine, then your cowardly master could challenge me as well as pitful."

"What?!"The pink hair girl show up as the last line statement "Do you care to repeat that, Gramont?" as she held her wand raise and Guiche's friends ran away, before Shiki realize it.

"Wait!" Shiki grab Louise's wrist, knowing that Guiche may get her expelled, "Ok, I'll duel now"

"Great!" Guiche's face was almost fear and turn into smirk, "Challenge accept! I'll see you soon." He left the area and head to court.

"Why would you do that?! But you'll die out there, you can't stand against the nobles!" she shouted at her familiar

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to kill everyone?" He shouted at her, "You have zero success, there is no way that I could let you to fight with him. If you are gone, then how am I suppose to find my way back to castle?"

"What? What do you mean when I am gone? But you should take your blindfold off so you could see everything."

Shiki smile, "When the time has come, but I can't take it off now. But where is Vestri Court?"

* * *

**Author's note: I spend writing yesterday and today, took me so long to write the fanfiction. Guess I should take a break.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Overpower

**Tristain, Halkeginia, House of Tristain**

Henrietta was having tea with his mother, having chat while they were being interrupted by messenger, ""Your highness, I had some greatest disturb report in our city!." as the messenger was tired of running.

"What sort of disturb was that?" said Henrietta's mother

"It seems that the bodies were murdered, their life has been suck away and found by a citizen. But here is one thing left, their necks has been been bitten by two marks."

"What evidence?"

The messenger answer, "Vampires."

"What? I thought that the vampires were no longer exist and it appears?"

"Well, that is almost possible."

"Oh no, but I have to visit my friend this afternoon tomorrow." said Henrietta

"Don't worry about this, I'll take care of this." Henrietta's mother smile at her daughter and look at messenger, "You could dispatch the vampire hunters." The messenger nod his head and left.

* * *

**Tristain, Magic of Academy**

Shiki went to Vestri Court, what he think that Louise may expel, but he is not letting this happen. He remember that Louise used an explosive in the class.

**Flashback **

**Classroom**

**Few minutes ago before break**

Louise and her familiar arrived in the classroom while the other students stared at them, they laughed so hard. Kirche is here as well as she was surround of boys on the side and the other aisle. Shiki lean against on the wall between the window, crossing his arms. The familiars were also here too, He doesn't know what they are, guess doesn't want to bother them.

Kirche walk toward and lean beside with Shiki and spoke, "Oh my, you are blind? Am I right? Poor boy, you can't see everything, maybe you don't need your blindfold." She smile flirtatiously and tries to take Shiki's blindfold, but the whole boys around gave him death glares, so Lousie gave him death glare too. But Shiki grabbed Kirche's wrist and spoke with dark tone without looking at her, "You don't need to take my blindfold off, so it's the best for you may don't touch my blindfold." He let Kirche's wrist go and she rub her wrist, "You should've treat the girls, but the boys knows how."

"Oh ha ha, I already did once before, the one that I did use to kill her whom I met this before." Shiki smirk and look at her, "But I help her to complete the journey."

Kirche was confused and return where she sat, Louise and the student just stop glaring at him

The door open, the teacher came in, all the student sat on their chairs as the class start. A middle aged woman walked to her table and spoke, "It seem that your familiars were always success. I, Chevreuse, eager to see your new familiars, that you did summon."

"Quite unusual familiar... with blindfold."

Louise braced herself for huge pack of laughter, but they did not, they chuckle.

"Now, you know that there are four elements, Wind, Fire, Earth and Water. Which it combines with the lost element, a Void, a five elements total."

"I can show you that I could demonstrate this." she held the stone, put it on the table as she held her wand and turn it into gold clay. "Any volunteer?"

Louise stood up and walk down before Kirche protest, "Sir! You can't let her to do this!"

"That's right!", half the students nods and agreement with Kirche's statement, half of the students' face were pale, Shiki wonder why.

"Why is that?" said Chevreuse as she was curious.

"Because it is dangerous."

Shiki smile that he found some interest, he noticed that the blue hair girl, who was reading a book which she held her book and a staff, step down and left the classroom and the students were prepare to take cover on their desks. He felt his spine chill and walk down before Louise stop him, "Oi! You! Where are you going?"

"Well, my legs needs some stretch."

"What? Fine! Then once you are done then come back!"

Shiki step down and open the door before closing it, walking toward to the wall and lean against it, waiting for happening.

Meanwhile, Louise held her wand and chant the spell, the stone turns into massive explosive, the whole class turn into chaos and the familiars went berserk.

"That's why I told you to not let her do this!" Kirche cried out.

Most of the students were anger, wanting to Louise leave.

"Your success is Zero!"

"Louise the Zero!"

Luckily the teacher was alive, she was not hurt, unable to restore the order.

_Looks like she lack her ability, maybe I should teach her the combat or maybe not, that would be possibility. _Shiki thought as he enter the room and saw the whole class were destroy, but the students were ok.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Present

Shiki went to Vestri Court and found Guiche where he was waiting for him, "Look's like you just got right time." Guiche smirk. Shiki look around, saw the students were surround where Guiche and Shiki were standing. Louise was furious that her familiar had accept the duel, but she was unsure if she was worried about Shiki might going to die.

"You think I'm going to die? Well, it's hard for me to die." Shiki smile at Louise.

"What?! What are you looking at?" Louise cross her arms and look away from Shiki.

"Everyone it's a duel!" said Guiche as he raised his both arms as the student cheered, "This time, I'm going to teach you a lesson." he smirk.

Shiki smile, "Well, let's die together, shall we?"

* * *

**Author's note: Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you enjoy for your Christmas. Well, did you notice that i made a little appearance for the vampire hunter, this time, I'll make a little moment.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shiki vs Guiche

"Everyone it's a duel!" said Guiche as he raised his both arms as the student cheered, "This time, I'm going to teach you a lesson." he smirk.

Shiki smile, "Well, let's die together, shall we?"

"Die?" Guiche laughed so hard, "Well, if it is your wish then you may grant this. But I have a rule, you must not run away."

"Well, that's better rule, no dirty fight." Shiki smirk, prepare for something to fight with. Guiche drop the petals to raise a bronze Valkyries rose from the ground.

"I see, a Golem?" Shiki dodge on left as the Valkyries use the left hand to punch him as it miss. Shiki move back away from Valkyries before he takes a move to take Guiche down. But there was another Valkyries gave a kick to Shiki's stomach, leaving him a bruise. Shiki gritted his teeth and back away from Valkyries and saw there were three Valkyries appears.

"Guchie! Are you trying to kill him?" Louise shouted over the crowd as Shiki dogde a punch and heard, "Stop it! You are trying to kill him!"

"Oh my, worry about your familiar?" Guiche smirk, "Or is it you like him?"

"Don't be ridiculous, he's my familiar! I can't afford another familiar!"

"Hmph."Shiki calm and spoke state, "Looks like I can't feel any pain."

Guiche raised his eyebrows, 'A fair fight, is this what you want? Then I could give you a chance." he raised his rose and a petal land on front of Shiki, which it turn into form a bronze sword.

"Shiki! You can't stand against him! You have to yield!" Louise scream

"Well, I can't. Looks like I have to fight against odds." Shiki took out his Nanatsu-Yoru (Seven Night) knife out from his pocket, not taking the sword, however his body felt light and the rune's left hand began to glow.

"I gave you a chance that you could use a sword, but a mere knife will you do any good? My honor is sullied." Guiche's face start irritate Shiki, command his six Valkyries, "Finish him!"

Five Valkyries incoming before Shiki avoid and slash five Valkyries into pieces, five Valkyries were collapsed. Before the anybody react, Shiki saw the last Valkyries, it charged him before he avoid left and stab on dot and threw at Guiche before it turn into dust. Guiche cover his eyes and barely see, at least he notice that Shiki disappear from his sight before Shiki came up from his behind.

"Peekaboo." Shiki smile and knock Guiche out cold, "This is how you never deal with me or Louise, you chose a wrong person to pick a fight." He sheath his knife and pocket it. The crowd went quiet, Shiki walk toward to Louise.

"Sh-Shiki?" Louise asked in a trembling voice.

"Well, it teach him a lesson, but don't worry about him. Let's go, shall we?"

**Osmond's office**

Colbert and Osmond finished watching the fighting on the mirror of far-seeing.

"Well, I didn't expect that the blind boy is surely strong than ever."

"Mmmm..." Osmond grunt

"We already know that the Gandalfr could defeat the whole army but there is something else."

"Then what?" Osmond curios

"Then I just detect the magic spell when he was originally summon, something about his eyes."

"I see. Then what was her name that she did summon her familiar?"

"That would be third daughter of the Vallière family."

"Then have them in my office. Oh here is one thing left, we must keep secret, because no one must know about the Gandalf. Is that clear?"

"Understood, sir."

**Infirmary room**

"How many times did I told you that I should be fine?!" Shiki complain, there was no reason for him to stay in infirmary room.

"You got fight with a mage, but there is no way that you may be injury, instead pretending to be fine."

"Don't!Don't you'll make it worst."

Louise was forced to pull Shiki's shirt and saw a horrified wound, "AH!"

"I told you that you are making worst." Shiki was disapoint that Louise was shock that she saw that his wound was his large scar on his chest, hundreds of bites on his top and around his scar arm on left.

"You don't have to worry about my wounds, I get use it."

A few minutes later, Shiki left the infirmary and met Siesta where she was waiting for him.

"Miss Vallière must be worried about you that you fought him, She is really thought you are going to die."

Shiki had a little image, "You don't have to worry about me, sometime everyone may get worry."

"I think you should apologize her."

Shiki sighed and went up to Louise's room, knocking twice before hearing, "Come in."

"Sorry about making you worry."

"Good" Louise response, "Now you can do chore since you left me in the classroom."

"Hmph."

"What do you think that I could treat you after you beat Guiche? A pride? Are you an idiot?"

"And don't forgot.", she exclaimed, raising a finger triumphantly, "You are still my familiar!"

**Tristain, Halkeginia, House of Tristain**

There were two vampire hunter, a middle-age male vampire hunter with scar on his left eye, grey hair and a young female vampire hunter with brown blond hair, arrive at House of Tristain, greet the queen, Marianne. They bow at queen and state, "My name is Alexander Anderson and my partner is Victoria Clarke. We are Romalia of Vampire Hunters, at your service."

"You may rise." said Marianne

The Vampire Hunters rise, "Heard you got a problem?"

"Yes. The vampires are in my town and the rumor start spreading around in my town."

"Yeah, it start bad business. So you want us to investigate?" said Alexander

"Yes. You know what to do, but I know these are my people and I can't force it against the orders. You have to keep it quiet as possible as you can. Once you are done, I can have peace."

"As you wish, your highness."

Two Vampire Hunters left and Victoria spoke, "Sir, this is my first time for hunt the vampire down."

"I know this is your first time, I didn't expect that the vampires appears in the town. So let's get the job done."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Author's note: I'm out of ideas about vampire hunters, so you could give an ideas about vampires hunter, once you leave the comment, then I'll have to write the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dreams

**Louise's dream**

Louise and her familiar were asleep, she was dreaming, which she finds herself in the black world. She don't know where she was until she found herself outside and saw big castle in the middle of the grassy plains. The castle was as tall as a five-story apartment than Henrietta's castle. The moss around the obsolete stone walls indicated that the castle was built hundreds of years ago. She saw that Shiki was wearing an eyeglasses instead wearing the blindfold with bandage, walking toward to castle, Louise calls out his name, but her voice just became silent. Shiki had gone inside the castle, but she follow him and went inside the castle.

Few minutes later, Louise found him and appear at front of him. Shiki did not notice as he walk through Louise's body as if she was ghost. She was furious until she look at the surround. _Unbelievable, I didn't know Shiki own the place, why not clean his own castle? _

Louise continue to follow Shiki and found a blonde woman in a majestic dress was tied on the throne at the end of the room. She was tied all over with chains like a monster or something. Louise saw that Shiki took out his knife and spoke "You troublesome person." He slice all the chains and freed her. "Good morning, Arcueid." Shiki smile and extend his right hand. Arcueid smile and reach Shiki's right hand as their smile fade and look at Louise. She was terrified as the image fade away and found herself in the darkness, it seems there are many pictures. She was confused and cried, "Enough! Please! STOP AND LET ME GET OUT OF HERE!"

The pictures stop and shattered and heard some unknown voice, "Shiki, you know, I can't teach you, because it is dangerous." Louise spun at two people with some kind of japanese traditional clothes, one man and a young boy were sitting on the floor, outside from the room, looking at the moon. Louise found herself that she was in Japanese mansion, fill with the trees. The young boy spoke, "But, Dad, I want to be like you."

His father chuckled, "Oh no, please, don't be like me. However I made a promise with someone, like someone else did."

"Dad, what is promise?" his son look at his father.

His father smile and look at him, "A promise that you could keep, like something that you could keep a promise.

"Sure! Dad, give me a promise!" his son smile at him as his father pet on Shiki's head.

"Ok. A promise, it is. Do me a favor."

"Sure."

"I want you to listen to me carefully." He close to his son closely, "I want to you to give a promise that you-" the scene has been interrupted by something. Louise was so confused and saw a man with blue eyes and a school uniform, which he was holding a knife on his right hand. "Now do you want to know what it means to kill things?" Louise was scared and turn back as the killer appears at front of her and grab Louise's arm, "It's time to wake you up." The killer smile and stab at Louise's chest. Her body has been shattered as the killer still smile as he disappear.

**Back to reality**

Louise open her eyes and got up, look around where she was, _Thank goodness, I'm in my room. _She was relieved and heard some familiar voice, "You're late." She got spook by her familiar, it was Shiki. He stood up, "Now we are late for the breakfast, because you slept late." Louise just realize that they were both late for the breakfast, she put up her uniform as she wear it. "I'll wait for you outside." said Shiki as he left the room. She think, _What promise? What kind of promise? _She was confused that she was dreaming of someone who made some promise before there was some boy who stab on my chest. She tried not to think hard as she forget it. She look herself at the mirror as she saw that her chest was left on the small scar, she was shock that her dream was not real. She put her shirt, which she had to hide on her chest, so she must not let anyone to know that she had some scar on her chest, not even her familiar. She came out from the room as they both left to the dining hall.

After they ate the breakfast, Shiki is secretly left and gone to the kitchen, he was greeted by Siesta, he prefer to eat some stew that he ate yesterday. He ate some stew until chef, Marcel exclaimed, "It's 'Our Blade'!"

He was treated like a king, sometime bringing more than stew.

"I heard that you defeat the mage." said Marcel had said when they first met, "My cooking are like magic of its own, isn't it beautiful?"

Shiki agree, "Of course, it is."

"A splendid fine man!" he put his arm around on Shiki's shoulder.

"Here, 'Our Sword'! Let's have some celebrate. Come on! I insist."

"I appreciate it. Would you kindly please stop calling me, please?"

"Why not?"

"I prefer to use the knife."

"Err... how about 'Our Blade'?"

"Well..."

"Then it's decide! You are now 'Our Blade!', you hear that?"

The kitchen staff and Siesta cheer as they were happy.

"Say, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Well, I learned some kind of an advance, not much to know about myself. Properly, I don't remember about the training."

"That's shame. Then you must heck of swordsman!"

"Well, never use the sword this before." Shiki does not remember using the sword this before, what he heard from his doctor since he was young.

"You hear that? A true master never give up!" with a hearty smile, the head chef exclaimed.

"We hear you! the young chef agreed.

"I think I'm starting like you. How about that?"

"How about what?"

"How about you teach me how to use a blade like that?"

"Oh no. i can't teach you. Like I told you this before, I don't know about myself, plus, I'm wearing some blindfold."

Since he was an assassin, his skill were much dangerous than normal skill.

The chef sighed, then gave an enormous grin again. "Siesta!" He called out.

"Yes?"

"Bring our hero here some of Albion's finest."

Her smile widened as she brought a bottle of vintage wine and poured the liquor for Shiki.

Shiki is often to visit the kitchen, Marcel and Siesta were became respect for him.

**In class**

Shiki was much entertain by the lesson, which it was boring. Turning the stone into brass, magic's stuff, etc, turning the water into wine. He began to fell asleep as Colbert gave a stare at him, but they can do nothing about it. There is no reason that Shiki may fell asleep, that would be pointless to call him out. After all, telling him to wake up would be the equivalent to acknowledging him as a human being.

A few minutes later the students were scared after Shiki destroyed a wall with his knife. Colbert did not expect that the blind boy who destroy the wall with his knife with his some kind of special ability. _What are you?_

**After class**

The students were finish and left, Louise and Shiki were approached by Colbert, "Miss Valliere, I need to speak with your familiar, please." Shiki and Colbert stay in class after Louise left. "Would you please take your blind fold off?"

"No" Shiki answered

"Then why do you deny?"

"Because it is dangerous, if I take my blind fold off."

"What kind of dangerous?"

Shiki grin, "I was born with some kind of curse or at least I thought of." He doesn't want to reveal his secret, but he might trust him a little. Maybe Colbert may able to keep his promise. Beside Colbert might able to trust Shiki. "But I have a condition."

"Sure, name your condition."

"You don't have to tell anyone."

Colbert nod, sweating that he may able to learn about Shiki.

"I have strange eyes, called Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, they let me see the death of all things whether it be a tree, a beast, a rock, or someone who may wear some kind of high level armor. Except you and me."

"What do it mean?" Colbert does not know what Mystic Eyes of Death Perception is.

"Well, it appears there are lines. I could trace the lines which i could kill it or some dots, I could erase their exist."

"But you did trace the lines, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. But the lines and dots are death, which it exist."

"Unbelievable.."

"Do you need some proof?"

"Oh no thank you, I've seen that you cut the wall down with your knife. But seeing the death at all time, does it drive you insane?"

Shiki smile, "That's why my instinct tells me what to do, that what I do living for killing with no joy or happiness. But my reason I have to seal my eyes with bandage at all times."

"That is amazing. Able to seal your eyes with your bandage at all time with such high level spells."

"Well, it is not amazing. It's my curse. But very deadly."

"How deadly is it?"

"Very. Is that all? "

"Yes, that is all..."

He stepped out and noticed that blue hair girl was leaning against the wall, reading a book. The blue hair girl look at Shiki as she left, _What is she doing here? Oh I see._

**Library room**_  
_

Colbert investigate about Gandalfr and Mystic Eyes of Death perception, he found some information about Gandalfr from the book, but there is no record about Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. He theorized by himself, _Mystic Eyes of Death Perception__? What does it mean? Eyes that could meet death..._ He gave up on the information about Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. He left the room and encountering, Ms. Longueville and they had a chat. They had a little chat as she managed to figure out how to break down the barrier guarding the legendary staff of destruction...

**Louise's room**

Louise tried to remember the dream that the young boy who made a promise from his father before the boy with blue eyes stab on Louise's chest. Louise heard the door opening and saw Shiki open the door as he close it. She stare at him as Shiki spoke "What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Or are you having worry about your wound on your chest?"

Louise spun and look at Shiki, _How did he know about my wound on chest?_

"Looks like you enter in my dream, it is impossible that you penetrate my dream with high level barrier." Shiki smile, "Is there anything that you want to talk about?" Louise was speechless and think, _What should I do? __  
_

* * *

**Author's note: Happy New Year! I hope you have a good time for celebration. Goodbye 2012, Hello 2013.**

**This time, I'll leave your thought and you notice that Shiki's past was not real, but not much accuracy.  
**

**If you might leave your comment, then give your thought.  
**

**This time I'm going to play Halo 4, this time I'm not going to finish legendary mission.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meeting her friend

**Osmond's office**

Colbert was tired after looking for the information, walking toward to Osmond's office, knocking the door twice before heard, "Come in." He open the door and notice that Osmond was smoking on his pipe. "What did you learn from blind boy?"

"Well, his name was Shiki and... um... he had some kind of special ability, Mystic Eyes of Death Perception." Colbert close the door and sat on the chair.

"Mystic Eyes of Death Perception? What does it mean?"

"Well, I don't know. There is no information about Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, but nothing. He could cut anything else with his knife, just a normal knife."

"He could cut anything? With a normal knife? Why not use swords?"

"Well, he is not a swordsman, he always use his knife to cut anything."

Osmond and Colbert were talking about Shiki's ability before they heard an announcement, "THE PRINCESS IS COMING HERE!" They both look outside, "I didn't expect the princess is coming here. We'll talk about this later." Osmond pat on Colbert's shoulder as they left the office and gone to the outside.

**Louise's room**

"Looks like you enter in my dream, it is impossible that you penetrate my dream with high level barrier." Shiki smile, "Is there anything that you want to talk about?" Louise was speechless and think, _What should I do? _Shiki walk toward to her as she was still standing, frightening. Shiki smile, "Well, there is nothing to hide from you. But I don't like secret." Shiki and Louise were still standing suddenly the door has been burst open, a student shouted, "THE PRINCESS IS COMING HERE!" They both heard an announcement as the student left hurry as the student ran, shouting for an announcement, "THE PRINCESS IS COMING HERE!"

Shiki's smile has been fade, "Look's like we can talk about your wound later." Shiki move back away, swept his hand in an 'after-you' gesture, "After you." Louise was relieve, had to resume her anger, shouting at her familiar, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GIVING ME A CREEPY STARE?!" She left the room as Shiki follows her.

**Outside, Magic of Academy, entrance**

There are many students and their familiars were standing in a row, prepare for the princess arrival. Louise and Shiki were standing, between with the students. Shiki ask Louise, "What is this about?"

"The princess is coming here." Louise answer.

"Princess?" Shiki was confused that the princess is arriving here. Louise nod and explain to him as he raised his eyebrows. Once the bodyguards were riding on horses which it carry a carriage with windows, which the princess was inside the carriage. The students bow, Louise did bow as she noticed that Shiki did not bow, she punch on Shiki's right left as he bow.

**Few minutes later after princess's arrival, Louise's room  
**

Louise is sitting on her chair, anger at Shiki, maybe a little scary, "Shiki, what do you want to talk about?"

"Talk about what?" he was curious what did he talk about.

"Don't you remember that you did talk about something?" Louise was confused that Shiki's personality has been change.

"I don't remember what did I talk about. Oh I forgot to tell you something about your ability." Shiki remember about the Louise's incident. "You always lack your ability, because they called you, 'Zero', I knew why."

"Well, that's why they called me 'Zero', because I always use an explosion too much, so I am such as failure. You are right, I lack my ability. I don't know what to do next." Louise sighed, disappointed her ability. Shiki may suggest that he could teach Louise. She laugh, "Teach me? You can't teach me, because you are commoner."

"Well, did I mention about my families? Because they did not let me to learn any magic or combat, but I learn on my own." Louise raised her eyebrows, _What? Why did he learn by on his own, maybe from his father... no wait, his father doesn't want to teach him. Then who did teach him? _Louise was curious about Shiki's ability, might want to change suggest. "What about you? Can you use your combat?"

"Well, not much to use the combat, I was skilled as an Assassin." Shiki took his knife out and playing with his knife in his fingers, expertly avoiding without looking at his hand. Louise was shock and raise her eyebrows, _What? I summoned an Assassin?" _Shiki smile, "Don't worry about me, I'm not going to kill someone, on depend killing someone were not humans." Louise was confused, "Not humans? What are you talking about?"

Shiki stop playing his knife, "My Nanaya family were Demon Hunter, because they used to hunt the demons down long time ago, but not anymore."

"Demon Hunter? I heard the Demon Hunter used to work with Church in Romalia. But I'm sure they are certainly active, I think you might be able to work with Church."

Shiki resume to play his knife again without looking at his hand, "I don't have connection to work with Church or any organization, just doing by my own."

Louise glare at Shiki was playing his knife, "Shiki, please stop playing with your knife, because you might to cut your fingers."

"Don't worry, I've got skills." Shiki and Louise heard the door knocking, "Looks like we've got a guest." Shiki stood up as he stop playing with his knife, put it in his pocket, open the door, a girl appears with cloak with her hood which it hides on her face, "Um, sorry didn't mean to interrupt."

"Who are you?" Louise calm herself.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Louise Francoise," the figure said and lowered their hood.

Louise gaped. "Princess Henrietta!" she gasped, as the revealed royalty moved to embrace her.

"I guess you two know each other." Shiki cross his arms.

"Yes, we know each other since childhood friends." Louise almost forgot to introduce her familiar, "Princess Henrietta, this is my familiar, Shiki."

"You mean the boy with blindfold? I heard some rumor about the blind boy defeat a mage." Henrietta was curious about her familiar.

"Pleasure to meet you, Princess Henrietta." Shiki extend his right hand as she shook on Shiki's right hand.

They both sat on the chair, drinking the tea, Louise ask Henrietta, "What brings you here?"

"Well, just want to see you and your familiar." Henrietta answer.

Shiki spoke, "How is your city?"

Louise punch on Shiki's right shoulder, Henrietta smile as she drank half cup of tea, "The city is great, but there is a rumor spreading around."

Shiki raise his eyebrows, "Rumor about me?"

Henrietta shook her head, "No, it's different rumor in my city. My people are afraid to go out at night."

Shiki touch his chin and think, "Lemme guess, Vampires?" Louise punch on Shiki's head, "Forgive me, he sure is rude to tell you about stupid rumor." She was smiling at Henrietta.

"No, it's ok." Henrietta finish drank her cup of tea, "He sure like some mystery, but my people are afraid to go out night."

"Well, I've had some experience this before. I do hunt the vampires down."

"I assume, you are Vampire Hunter." Henrietta was curious about Shiki being Vampire Hunter.

Shiki shake his head, "No. I'm not. I used to be Demon Hunter long time ago, but not anymore."

Henrietta look at Louise, "Is it true?" Louise nod, "Yes. He told me that his Nanaya family are Demon Hunter, but he haven't told me about his work." Henrietta look at Shiki, "I heard the Demon Hunter used to hunt the Demon down, but I'm sure Shiki could work in Church." Louise shake her head, "No. He doesn't work with Church, but I don't know what sort did he work."

Shiki stood up as they both look at him, "Well, I have to go, because I have to take care the Vampires." They both stood up and look at Shiki, "What?" Shiki smile, "Don't worry about me. Once, I'm done, then leave the leftover for me this morning." Shiki walk toward to the door before Louise stop, "Shiki, please don't go out because the Vampire Hunter take care of it."

"Well, I'm sure they don't need me, then I'll leave them for a hint." Shiki smile as he left the room and gone to the city.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, it's almost show down and I'll write the next chapter should be ****Murder Speculation (Part 1)**. Looks like I'm running out of idea. If you might want to think about the Vampire Hunters, I'll give you a question, Are Vampire Hunters are Mage or Muskets (Rifleman I think) or Others. Have a good day!

**P.S. Should Louise follow him?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Murder Speculation (Part 1)

**Tristain, City**

Louise had to follow him, _Think you are going anywhere. You can't hunt the vampires down unless you are novice. You should let the Vampire Hunters to take care of it._ She had to hide the corner between the shop and peek, saw two people were walking toward to him.

Shiki was aware that Louise has been following him, he had to act. He noticed there were two people were walking, bump into two people, "Oi! Watch it where you going?" it is a man's voice.

"Sir, you can't insult a blind boy, because he can't see everything." it is a woman's voice. They both realize that the boy is wearing a bandage around his head. The man touch his head and realize that he made a mistake, "Oh right, please forgive my rude. I didn't know you are blind." He extend his left hand, "My name is Alexander Anderson and my partner is Victoria Clarke. What is your name?"

He shook his left hand, "Shiki, that's my name. And I can't find my sister, she is suppose to take me to bakery shop." He point at where Louise was hiding, "The last time that she would be around somewhere in corner between shop." Louise was surprise that Shiki found her and think, _What should I do? _She had no choice left, but came out from corner, "Shiki, I've been looking for you everywhere. Next time don't go anywhere without me." She grab Shiki's right arm and look at two people, one man with scar on his left eye, grey hair and a young female with brown blond hair, "Oh please forgive me, Shiki is blind and I was taking care of him. Because he likes to explore the city."

Victoria replied, "I'm sure you always take care with your brother, but don't let him wander around the street, because it is too dangerous to go out and I suggest you should stay in your home." Alex tap on Victoria's shoulder and whisper, _Victoria, let's go and we don't have time to chat with two people._ Alex look at Shiki and Louise, "She is right and I wish we could talk with you. But we have a job to finish it." They both left as Shiki and Louise were still standing, Louise fumed and punch on Shiki's arm, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! FAMILIARS DON'T GO OUT WITHOUT THEIR MASTER."

Shiki smile without looking at her, "You can scold me later, now you have to go back where you came from."

"No. I'm not going back without you."

"Well, whatever, you are in my way." Shiki continue to walk, Louise follow him.

**Few minutes later...**

Shiki stop walking as Louise stop and look at him, "You gave up?"

"No. Look at three men where they were standing beside the building." as he pointed at three men as she look at them directly. She thinks they look okay.

"No. They are not okay. Look again."

"What? You want me to look again?"

Shiki ignore Louise, "Looks like the business start." he start walking toward to three men, "You three! Looks like you have a good day. And I smell something from you. Maybe you want some more blood?" he smile as the trio were terrified and fled away to an empty place.

"Shiki! You shouldn't scare the people away! You should respect the people!" said Louise as Shiki look at her.

"Not anymore. They are not human." Shiki decide to chase the trio and head gone inside an empty place as she tried follow him, but he is gone.

Louise is very angry as her chest start ache as she touch on her own chest, _Ugh, my chest hurt. _She enter an empty place as she found two people whom they met this before, Louise saw that two people were using their wands. Alexander look at Louise and ask, "What are you doing here? You should stay in your home."

"I'm looking for Shiki and I'm sure he is here. What are you doing here?"

Alexander is about to speak before Victoria tap on Alexander's shoulder, "Sir, we can't tell her what exactly what are we doing." Victoria look at Louise, "You said you are looking for Shiki?"

Louise answer, "Yes."

"Well, ok, then we have to look for your brother. Once we find him then you both should go stay in your home. Ok?" said Alexander as he scratch his head.

Louise nod as trio heard a scream, they rush to the room as they saw a bloody arm on the floor, they noticed the bloods on every walls, they continue to follow the blood trail as they found a person was not wearing the blindfold, holding a Nanatsu-Yoru knife on his right hand, standing among the bloody corpse. There is a person was scared of him, shouting at him, "What the hell are you?"

The killer smile as he drop a knee and spoke, "All right Vampire, I'll tell you what. The one who lives in Millennium Castle, to protect the True Ancestor known as White Princess of the True Ancestors. Her protector whom guard her, not for life, he loves someone that he protects until the Vampires come to hunt Princess's protector down. But they fail. Guess what? He kill all of them."

The Vampire raise his eyebrows and realized as he raise his finger and point, "I know who you are! You are Satsujinki, God of Death, Assassin of White Princess, Shadow of Death, Grim Reaper's son, Reaper King and so forth."

Shiki was playing his knife, "Boring, no one has ever call my real name." He smile, "And now how about I give you a personal message for your people." Shiki grab the vampire's shirt, spoke with dark tone, "A message: 'Death is coming.' " he let him as the Vampire hurried.

Alexander, Victoria and Louise were confused as Alexander grab the vampire, "Who are you?"

Shiki look at three people as he revealed his blue eyes, he smile, "Looks like you are late."

Louise felt scared that she saw a boy with blue eyes and remember in her dream, she touch her chest, it start ache again and heard an unknown female voice in her head, **Don't worry about him, you must trust Shiki and he won't harm you.** She shook her head, look around where the voice come from.

Alexander and Victoria did not expect the boy with blue eyes did kill all the people, Alexander ask him again, "I ask you again, who are you?"

The boy with blue eyes answer, "Who am I? I think I know who you, you are Alexander Anderson and Victoria Clarke."

Victoria was surprise, "How did you know our name?"

"S-Shiki?" Louise asked in a trembling voice.

Shiki smile, "Bingo"

* * *

**Author's note: I know you want to know how did Shiki kill all the vampires, and I'll make a little chapter. Oh right I forgot from what I did use the Vampire Hunters' appearance and the vote ends here and that would be Vampire Hunter mage. This time I'll be away and come back here in three days. If you want to know what happen in next chapter then I'm not going to spoil you about next chapter.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Study to murder

**Few minutes ago before Louise and Vampire Hunters arrive...**

Shiki chase the trio vampires to an empty building. Shiki enter the building as he stop and found himself surround by thirteen Vampires. A Vampire spoke, "A human? I did not expect you detect us. By the way, are you Vampire Hunter?"

Shiki answer, "No. I'm not Vampire Hunter. Just killer."

The Vampire laugh, "Killer? That's nice. Where is my manner? My name is Hade. And what is yours?"

"Shiki." He answered as he pull his bandage as his eyes were open, his eyes were like shining blue in the full moon's light. He pull out his Nanatsu-Yoru knife from his pocket.

Hade laugh as there is another Vampire tap on Hade' shoulder and whisper, "I think I know this guy from somewhere this before." Shiki suspect that the Vampire knows him, he decide to take him alive and find out what he knows.

"Nonsense! Kill the fool!" as Hade command the Vampires as they did obey.

A Vampires rush as Shiki dodge on left and slice the Vampire's shoulder before he slice the Vampire's head and it turn into pieces. There were two Vampires came up from behind and Shiki run and dove on other side as he run on the wall as he jump and slice two Vampires into half.

There were ten Vampires were standing , saw that their comrades were killed, five Vampires decide to rush and kill him quickly at same time. Shiki leaped over them and landed behind them. He charged and slice them into pieces.

Hade and five Vampires did not expect that the killer did kill five Vampires, they were suppose to be invincible, fearless, unkillable. Hade is impress that the killer killed all the Vampires with a low level weapon, _What the hell is he? But why?_

"What the hell is he?" shouted out the Vampire. They had not time to think, but to attack.

Hade and Five Vampires rush to kill him, Shiki dodge on right as he slice four Vampires into pieces, it leaves a Vampire and Hades. Hade and Vampire continue to attack, Shiki slice on Vampire's arm, leaving a Vampire alive as he dodge on right as he cut on Hade's both legs and arms as Shiki stab on point as he scream until he died.

Shiki rose up and heard three footstep, knowing they would be here soon, walking toward to an injured Vampire as the Vampire was terrified and shouting at him, "What the hell are you?"

Shiki smile and spoke with calm voice, "I'll tell you what"

**Present**

Alexander and Victoria were surprise that Louise and Shiki know each other. Shiki smile as he walk toward to Louise, spoke with dark tone, "Yes, I am."

Louise was scared if she is going to talk, Shiki pat on Louise's head, "You don't have to speak." Shiki look at Alexander and Victoria, "Care to explain?"

Alexander suspect that Shiki is not an ordinary person and think, _What sort of person is he? Is he someone from church? _Alexander look at Victoria as she look at him and she shake her head. Alexander, Victoria and Louise notice that the corpse turned into dust, Louise ask Shiki, "uhh... Shiki where did they go?"

Shiki look at the corpse disappearing, "Look likes they're free." Shiki look at people, "So you have to let him go."

Alexander refuse, "No, Shiki, it is dangerous to let him go and suck on someone's blood."

The Vampire look at Alexander, "No, I'm not going to suck the blood. But I'm not going to screw this up."

Shiki spoke, "You have to let him go. So that he won't harm anyone ever again."

Alexander look at Shiki, "How do you know that he will not harm anyone? If he does, then I'm going to kill you." Alexander let the Vampire go, the Vampire run, "This time you won't regret this!" as he made out from building.

"Nice threat, Alexander." Shiki raise his eyebrows as he realize, "Oh right I forgot, I have to seal my eyes." He close his eyes and re-wrap the bandage over his eyes.

Shiki look at Louise, "Let's go back shall we?"

Louise made a little response, "Y-yes. We have to go back."

Victoria was confused and remember something, "Wait a minute, Are you guys are brother and sister?"

Shiki grin, "I'm sorry I lied to you about being brother and sister. Because I heard a rumor and I decide to hunt them down at night. Is that all?"

Alexander scratch his head, "Well, I guess, I got feeling bad about letting the Vampire go. And yes that is all."

Shiki laugh, "You don't have to worry about them. Vampires and I used to be friends long time ago, but they hate me and I did stab them in their back." before he almost forgot something, "Oh right I have to seal my eyes." he re-warp his bandage round his head to cover his eyes, look at Louise, "Let's go back shall we?"

Louise did not respond, but she nod her head as they walk away from the Vampire Hunters before Alexander state, "Well what should we tell the queen?"

**Few minutes later...**

**Magic of Academy, Louise's room  
**

Louise and Shiki were going back to in Louise's room, Shiki has gone to sleep on the floor before Louise had to ask about Shiki's fame and ability. Shiki suggest they should talk tomorrow. They both agreed as they will talk tomorrow, they both gone to sleep.

Louise slept on the bed as she close her eyes and heard some faint voice, "Shiki." She woke up as she found herself in in the room and saw a little boy with traditional japanese cloth, who woke up. He is alone and look at his parent were not on the bed. He heard a distant voice and got up, "Shiki." Little boy got out from the room and walk toward to deep forest at night. Louise got out from the room as she found herself in japanese mansion, fill with trees. _It's same place that I've been dreaming since yesterday._ She saw the little boy is going to deep forest as he want to go out this late night.

Louise follow a little boy to the forest as they both stop and saw a big man with long black curly hair. She couldn't see his face, but it is hard to see in dark. Big man with long black curly hair is asking a little boy, "Are you Nanaya?" Louise doesn't know who Nanaya is and remember something that Nanaya are Demon Hunter.

He answer, "Yes."

"Don't you know of your father?" He pause and glared at him as if he is threatening him, but he did not and state, "In any case, just go home." He turn and walk away from little boy. He is gone.

The little boy spun as he heard someone was calling the name was, "Shiki." He continue to walk deeper into the forest. Louise continue to follow him as she saw the numerous corpse, hands and limps in every direction and blood pool. She cover her mouth as she was shock to see the dead bodies. She saw Shiki step on the blood and saw many people dead. He is confuse and doesn't understand why did people died until he saw a tall man with short hair, holding his blood sword on his right hand. He raise his blood knife as Louise saw that the man is going to kill the boy.

She run as she appear in front of tall man with short hair as he slice Louise as it pass through her body as she spun and saw another woman who protect a young boy. He slice a woman into half as her blood splutter on young boy's eyes as her body was cut into half. Louise was shock that the woman who died to protect Shiki, she couldn't see a woman's face.

Shiki did not close his eyes as he saw a woman who look-alike his mother, was calling out his name. Louise spun around and saw that tall man stab on Shiki chest as he bent his both knees, fall backward and look at moon. Louise cried as she saw that the young boy is going to die.

The scene has been interrupted as the scene has been change as she saw there were three children were playing, she recognize, there is a young boy who survived and saw two children, one boy and a girl, she did not recognize them. Louise was glad that Shiki survived the attack from last night until there was another boy who lost his control, his both hands turned into demonic hands as he run and kill a girl. Shiki dropped something as he used his inhuman speed to rush toward to protect a girl as he killed Shiki's chest. The girl is crying as the boy just realized that he kill Shiki. Louise close her mouth, she is shock that the boy who killed Shiki, ending his life. The scene has been cut again as it turned in black and saw the boy with blue eyes. It is same person from yesterday. He walk toward to Louise as he is smiling, "You must be Louise. I assume you have many question."

Louise stammer, "How did you know my name? Who are you? Why did you killed me?"

The boy with blue eyes smile, "Why don't you ask Shiki?" he push her as she fell on her own bed, "Now it's time to wake you up."

**Back to reality**

She woke up on her own bed, saw her familiar is sleeping. She sighed as she got up and draw her curtain and saw the sun is rising. _This is worst nightmare that I ever had._ She was thinking that the young boy is Shiki, his parents were not there to protect him. She notice that her shirt is blood, she is shock that her chest is bleeding. She check on her own chest, there is no sign of blood on her chest. She think _What should I do?_

* * *

**Author's note: I am aware the chapter was Murder Speculation (Part 1) was not one-shot. But I'll make it Murder Speculation (Part 2) in later chapter, but not soon enough. And you notice that I am putting some different title in chapters because I made some different situation. If you really want to know about Murder Speculation (Part 2) chapter then I'll write the chapter later. Then you might want to argue about the chapter then leave your comment.  
**

**P.S. I know you want interaction with Vampire Hunters so that they will appear in next chapter Murder Speculation (Part 2) and I'll make the Vampire Hunter to report to Queen of ****Halkeginia for a little appearance in short chapter soon.**  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Shiki get a sword

**Tristain, Halkeginia, House of Tristain**

Alexander and Victoria arrive at arrive at House of Tristain as they found Queen was siting on her throne. They bow at queen as the queen state, "You don't have to bow at me." The queen look at Vampire Hunters, "So how did it go?"

The Vampire Hunters look at each other as they rise, Alexander spoke, "Well, someone took the Vampires out last night."

The queen confuse as she ask, "What? Is he someone from church?"

"We don't know but he doesn't use his wand to defeat the Vampires except he killed them with his knife. I don't how he killed them with his knife."

"He killed them with his knife? Do we know who he is?"

Alexander state, "We have his name was Shiki. He received his many title, his title is Satsujinki, God of Death, Assassin of White Princess, Shadow of Death, Grim Reaper's son, Reaper King. To be honest, I had no idea how many title does he have."

The queen was surprise as she never heard someone who had many title this before, "So where is he?"

Victoria answer, "We don't know where he is, but he is with someone name is Louise."

The queen raise her eyebrow and touch her chin, "Louise?" She remember that she knew Louise's name from somewhere. The queen look at them as she ask, "So, That person is Shiki? What sort person is he?"

Alexander comment, "Well, he had a bandage around his head and he is blind which it means he can't see everything. However he take his bandage off from his head and his eyes were like two moons, that I never seen this before."

"I see. You both can go and take your day off, so you could report to church later." The Vampire Hunters bow at queen as they left. The queen is alone as she stood up and walk toward to window, watching the city, mutter by herself, "What are you?"

**Tristain, Magic of Academy**

After Louise woke up in her own room as she notice that there is a blood on her shirt, check on her own chest. She had no idea where does the blood come from. She look at Shiki sleeping on the floor, tried to wake him up. But Shiki did not wake up as she tried to wake him up, she fume as she remember, "_Don't worry about me. Once, I'm done, then leave the leftover for me this morning._" She tried to wake him up, roll over him, prodded him with her foot. Shiki is still sleeping but she gave up and it took five minutes to wake him up. She decide to change her cloth as she wore some white shirt, black skirt and black cape. She knew that would be pointless to wake him up.

She left the room as she walk to the dining room, once she sat on her chair, eating the breakfast alone. She is think that the same person who tried to kill her from same dream, however her familiar's appearance seem different. But boy with blue eyes is telling Louise that Shiki might know something. She sighed as she finish eating the breakfast. She stood up and walk toward to Siesta and gave her request. Siesta nod as she carried out Louise's request. She went to kitchen and gather the leftover breakfast for Shiki. Once she gather the leftover breakfast, carry a big silver tray which it carry a leftover breakfast. She deliver it to Louise's room.

**Louise's room**

Siesta found Louise's door, knocking the door as no one did answer in the room. But Siesta did remember what did Louise told her, _Siesta I have a request for you._

_What is your request, master?  
_

_Would you please give my familiar breakfast leftover, because he is sleeping late and I don't know how long will he wake up.  
_

_Sure, leave it to me!  
_

_And here is one thing left, all of my methods won't wake him up , but it doesn't work for him.  
_

_Is there way to wake him up?  
_

_I don't know, just try wake him up, if you have to.  
_

Siesta unlock the door as she look at Shiki sleeping on the floor. She put the big tray silver on the table as she walk quietly toward to him, poking his face.

No response.

No luck. Siesta tried to her method to wake him up, it took seventeen minutes to wake him up. However Louise is right, she gave up before Shiki woke up, "Well, that is not nice to wake me up, however you might want to scold me up badly." Shiki smile as Siesta laugh.

"I apologize for using my method to wake you up." said Siesta.

"You don't have to apologize to me. And I think you look like Hsui who tried to wake me up, but I'm heavy sleep."

"Sounds like you lack your sleep. But who is Hsui?" She deosn't know who Hsui is.

"Oh right, Hsui is one of my friend, she is maid, like you."

"Oh your friend is maid? I'm glad you have your own maid." Siesta smile as she remember, "Oh right I forgot I got your leftover breakfast."

Shiki stood up as he stretch his arms, "I don't remember order some breakfast, so what time is it?"

"I guess, the class is finish today and you have to look for Louise. So you have to go right now before you finish your leftover breakfast."

"Well ok then, I'll go and I don't hav to worry about Louise." Siesta nod as she left. Shiki walk toward to the table and sat on the chair as he eat the leftover breakfast.

**Few minutes later after Shiki ate the breakfast**

Shiki wander the hall as he start looking for Louise, instead he bump a blue hair girl, she seem did not notice that Shiki was walking to her, "Oh forgive me and I - Wait I know you."

The blue hair girl look at Shiki, as she tried to walk away from him before Shiki grab blue har girl's arm, he had to ask her, "Before you go, yesterday, I suspect you eavesdrop us. That is not nice. What did Colbert and I did talk about?"

The blue hair girl look at Shiki as if she is silent. Shiki tried not to threat the blue hair girl, he spoke with calm voice, "So, I'm not going to scare you or force you to tell me. I have to ask you nicely, what did Colbert and I did talk about yesterday?" He let blue hair girl's arm go.

The blue hair girl spoke, "From what I heard that you and Colbert did talk about your curse yesterday. I accidentally heard about your true ability."

"Do you know what my ability is?"

"Mystic Eyes of Death Perception." Blue hair girl answer.

Shiki smile as he pat on blue hair girl's head, "Then let's forget what we did talk about my ability. Next time I'll invite you with Louise and I hope she doesn't mind. Oh right I forgot, what is your name?"

The blue hair girl answer, "Tabitha, my name is Tabitha. And what is your name?"

Shiki chuckle as he answer too,"My name is Shiki, but I don't have last name and you could simply call me by my last name should be Nanaya or Tohno. To be honest, I don't know my true last name." Shiki remember something important, "Oh right, I forgot something. I have to go and it is nice to talk with you." He left Tabitha as he rush to look for Louise. Tabitha is standing and think _This guy is strange, but I don't know who he is. What kind of person are you?  
_

**Outside of courtyard**

Louise sat on the chair, drinking the tea, what she think her condition is getting worst, she don't know what will she do. Louise drank the tea as Shiki pat on Louise's left shoulder as she spewed her tea. Louise look at Shiki chuckle, "COMMONER! DON'T SCARE ME AGAIN!"

"Well, sorry, Louise." Shiki walk around the table as he sat on the chair, "So do you want to talk about my fame and ability yesterday?"

Louise nod, "So about your fame and ability. You know the Vampire just called you Satsujinki and the other titles? I never heard the Commoner who had many titles this before. "

Shiki smile, "That's correct. Vampires and I used to be friends long time ago."

"What?! Vampires and Humans are supposed to be enemies. How can you benefit with Vampires?!"

"Until someone who tried to kill my lover, I stabbed them in their back."

Louise could not tell whether if he is joking or not. She heard that Shiki mention about Shiki's lover, she suspect that Kirche may take Shiki away from Louise. She decide to change the subject, "Ok then so what about you? Don't you have your ability?"

Shiki smile as he raise a finger to his lips, "It's a secret."

"Don't make me laugh. Shiki, I've seen you cut the wall with your knife. But I need to know what your abiltiy is that."

"You've seen my eyes? What were they like?"

"Your eyes are bright blue, like two moons. Why are you avoiding my question?"

"Because you want to know about my ability, then I'll tell you about it." He whisper, "I have strange eyes, it's call Mystic Eyes of Death Perception."

"What is that?" She doesn't know what Mystic Eyes of Death Perception is.

"Boring. I'm not going to tell you about my ability. And now it's my turn, are you having good dream?" Shiki smile as Louise was surprise that Shiki knew Louise was dreaming of someone who tried to kill her. "Shiki, why are you telling me about my dream?"

"Is there someone who look alike about me with my same eyes and my school uniform? You don't have to hide from me."

She gave up that Shiki knew Louise was dreaming, "Y-yes."

"Did he wear his eyeglasses?"

Louise was confused as if he is giving a hint about Louise's dream, "Ummm... No?"

"That would be Shiki Nanaya, my split personality."

"What? Split personality?"

"You never heard this before? Someday I'll tell you about him and my ability. Aren't you forgetting something?"

Louise remember something very important, she stood up, "You are right, I forgot something. I think you need your own sword for your protection."

Shiki stood up as he spoke, "Louise, I don't know how to use the sword, I know how to use the knife."

"Do you remember the day the you fought with Guiche?"

Shiki remember, "Right. I remember. But why do I need the sword?"

Louise walk away from Shiki as he follow her, "Shiki, I know you always use your knife, but you need your own sword to protect by yourself."

Shiki grumble, "Tsk, tsk, Louise, you know I don't know how to use the sword this before. But I don't remember using the sword this before. But my knife do."

**Tristain, Halkeginia, City**

They both walk to the shop where they may able to buy the sword for Shiki, "Shiki, before we go in, can I see your knife?"

"Thought you never going to ask me." He pull out his knife from his pocket as he gave his knife to her.

Louise check on Shiki's knife, she saw something written on the handle, ask Shiki, "Shiki, there is something written on the handle, what does it say?"

"Well, that is Nanatsu-Yoru, known as Seven Night."

"Seven Night? It is rare that you name your own weapon."

"Well, I didn't name it by myself. I don't know who name or made it, but I didn't buy my knife. I assume someone left it for me without telling me before I left."

She finish looking at Shiki's knife as she gave his knife back as he took his knife as he put it in his pocket before she heard Shiki saying, "Thank you"

"Do you know who is the person gave the knife for you?"

"Well, I don't know someone who gave it to me and I suspect there was someone from Nanaya or Tohno."

"Sounds like your families protect you."

"Protect? Hell, they don't need me anymore, when I'm around, they didn't care for me until my sister took care for me."

Louise was shock that his families didn't care about Shiki, her family love Louise as she love them back. But his families don't have feelings about Shiki, what kind of nobles treat their own son like Commoner? "Sorry I didn't mean to pry your families"

"It's ok. It's better not to ask me since I don't know about you and you almost know about me and my past."

"You are right, you don't know about me, but I know about your families a little and you didn't tell me about your past."

They both went inside the shop as they both notice there are many swords which it was organized. They were greeted by weapon dealer, "Welcome to the weapon shop! Anything else for your armor, sword and shield! What can I do for you?"

* * *

**Author's note: Wow that is really long to write and took me few days to write. So my time is near, my school may start for three days and it may delay me, however, I could write the fanfiction on weekend. But I honestly don't know how long should I take. And also you notice that Louise may able to buy the sword for Shiki, but he don't need the sword, except he like his knife. So what is your decision? Should he take his sword or should he keep his knife? Or should he take both?  
**

**And I have a secret story from Tsukihime and Kara No Kyokai crossover. (OI! Who wrote this?!)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Satsujinki vs Thief

**Tristain, City, Weapons shop**

"Welcome to the weapon shop! Anything else for your armor, sword and shield! What can I do for you?" said weapon dealer.

They both look at the weapons as Louise walk toward to weapon dealer as she is going to tell that her familiar may need a sword for protection, "I require a sword for my familiar."

The weapon dealer look at her familiar suspicious, "Why do you need a sword for ... blind boy?

"Well, my familiar is not blind, however he could see everything."

"Then prove it." he is not convinced that the blind boy could see everything.

Louise twitch her left eyebrow as she spoke, "Well, he is not blind, because -" Shiki interrupt Louise, "Because I don't need the sword to protect myself, I even know how to use the knife."

The weapon dealer look at blind boy, "You know how to use your knife? Blind boy may get himself killed." he laugh as Shiki walk toward to weapon dealer, grab his shirt collar as Shiki spoke with dark tone, "Me being killed? Want to know what my eyes are? Maybe I can show you something terrible." he smile. The weapon dealer was stiffed as he is terrified.

Louise shouted, "Shiki! Don't scare him! Just let him go!"

He let him go as Shiki step backward as the weapon dealer fix his shirt collar as he decide not use the joke anymore, look at Louise, "So, you require the sword for your familiar"

Louise answer, "Yes."

"What type of weapon do you want?"

Louise don't know what type of weapon does Shiki need, "Well, is there any that you could recommend that you could give him a powerful sword?"

The weapon dealer nod as he pick a golden sword as he exclaim, "This is not powerful! But the sword is strongest in the world! Made by Germanian master alchemists."

He gave to Louise as she gave the golden sword to him,"Shiki, here is the sword."

Shiki took a sword as he look at the sword, took swing the sword three times. Louise ask the weapon dealer, "How much cost is this?"

The weapon dealer answer,"Three thousand new golds."

Louise was shock that the golden sword is quite expansive, she declare, "You could've buy a mansion and estate for that much!"

Shiki look at the sword and had no experience buying the sword, he comment, "Well, it is useless. But I can't take the sword, however I'm very good with knifes." He put the sword on the counter table, "Because I don't have experience about using the sword." The weapon dealer and Louise were shock that Shiki turned the offer down.

"What do you mean you're good with knife, but you don't know how to use the sword?!" said Louise.

"That's correct. I told you this earlier, Louise, I don't know how to use the sword this before." Shiki spun around as he walk away from weapon dealer and Louise before he heard an unknown voice, "Partner, you made your right choice."

Shiki look around as he found something unusual sword in the basket, he look at Louise as he felt that he doesn't need the sword anymore, instead picking up an old sword, "You talking to me, aren't you?"

The sword spoke, "That's right, partner! Since I heard you haven't use the sword this before and you can use me, but it doesn't matter, you can still use me."

Shiki look at an old sword before comment to Louise, "Well, Louise, I think this might be necessary, but you could use the sword."

Louise stammer, "W-why do I need the sword?"

"Because I got my knife and I was thinking, if you want to use the sword, then the 'other' may protect you."

Louise doesn't get it, but she start frown as she shout, "Other?! Think you could get this off easily?! DO YOU WANT THIS OR NOT?!"

Shiki nod as Louise took an old sword to weapon dealer, "How much cost is this?"

The weapon dealer answer,"That would be 100 golds." Louise gave 100 golds to weapon dealer as he state, "As long as it doesn't bother me anymore." Louise took an old sword as she spun and look at Shiki, "Now, let's go Shiki." They both left the shop as they went to Magic of Academy.

**Magic of Academy, Courtyard**

They arrive at Magic of Academy, they both set on the chair, drinking the tea. Louise gave the sword to Shiki, but he refuse to keep the sword,"Shiki, I thought you want the sword?"

"Correct, I lied."

Louise frown as she start punch on Shiki's arm, shouting at him, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR REASON?!"

Shiki state,"Because the sword might be useful if you may need this."

The sword spoke, "Shiki, you are cruel. You might need me, what happens, if you use your own knife, then your knife might break and you can't use it anymore."

Louise look at an old sword as she look at Shiki, "The sword is right, your knife may be breakable. But you can't use your knife to fight alone and it's best for you to take your sword."

Shiki look at an old sword, "My knife never fail me, nor unbreakable." he almost forgot to ask its name,"By the way, what is your name?"

The sword spoke, "My name is Derflinger. And you are Shiki, am I correct?"

Shiki answer, "That correct. I am."

"And what about your last name?"

Shiki drank the cup of tea as he drank half of tea, "Well, I don't have. But you could call by my last name should be Nanaya or Tohno. I don't remember which one is my real name."

"I see. You don't know your true name. But just call me Derf, but my name is quite long. And nice to meet you Shiki."

"Same here."

Louise and Shiki were about to finish drink the tea before they saw the students were running away from something, they heard and notice a 100 foot tall golem appear in Magic of Academy. The golem punch the tower into hole, there was a woman, who wore some cloak with hood which it cover on her face. She enter as she took something from tower. "The thief! What is the thief doing here?" said Louise

Shiki heard the word, 'thief', stood up as he walk toward to golem before Louise grab Shiki's arm, "Shiki! It's useless! Just run away from golem!" he look at Louise, "Well, you know, you don't have to worry about me. But I won't be killed easily today." Shiki free his arm and walk away from Louise, before she shout, "Shiki! Take the sword!" she held the sword as the sword spoke, "Partner! Just take me! But you can't take the golem down alone!" Shiki ignore them and continue to walk toward to golem.

**Shiki's Side  
**

_Looks like the challenge has start._ Shiki saw the person on the golem's right shoulder, took his Nanatsu-Yoru out from his pocket. The thief notice the blind boy, smirk, "Think you could stop me?"

"I heard you receive your death wish."

The thief laugh, "Death wish? Then you could die and receive your death wish."

Shiki decide to mock the thief, "If you run away..." he laugh, "No, I guess it's too late for that."

The thief start anger as she shout, "DON'T MOCK ME! KILL HIM!" the golem obey as it use left fist and crush on Shiki before Shiki slice on golem's left hand and causing it turned into pieces and fell. The golem lift its arm as the thief notice that the blind boy was not harm, "Well, that is good attack."

"Think you are good with your knife? Then you can't beat my golem!" she watch her golem as it tried to regenerate, but it doesn't grow, "What the hell?! Why won't it regenerate?" shouted by thief, look at blind boy and think, _What the hell is he? Did he use his magic? It's impossible that he cut my golem's hand with his knife! Maybe I'll learn something from blind boy." _The thief command her golem as it obey, crushing him before Shiki dodge on left as he jump on golem's arm and run fast toward to the thief. The thief was surprise that the blind boy was quite fast than normal human. The golem react its left arm and tried to punch on its own arm as Shiki saw and jump back as he land on the ground. Shiki saw Louise is standing there, holding the sword and notice the falling rocks were about to crush her.

Shiki run faster before sheath his knife in his pocket, grab Louise as they both got away from falling rocks as it falls on the ground. Shiki notice that the golem and its master destroy the wall as they walk away from Magic of Academy. Shiki look at Louise,"Idiot." he mutter himself. _Thank goodness, Louise is not hurt._ Louise was not hurt, but she is unconscious. The sword spoke, "Shiki! You almost got yourself killed!"

Shiki look at sword as he carry Louise and sword, "I know, Derf. I don't care about the threat and I took a few risks. I only care the people whom I protect."

"Ah, I see, next time you could use me."

"Derf, I'm not going to use you, but Louise may use you instead. And I'm not planning to sell you."

**Louise's room**

They went to Louise's room and he put Louise on her bed as he put the sword on the table. He check on Louise's body, but her body seem ok, but he knew that her wound on the chest may be a little worse, maybe that would be possibility that her personality may take her body over.

He sat on the chair and wait for Louise to wake up. Derf is going to ask him, "Shiki, I saw that you cut the golem's left hand into pieces and I notice that the golem tried to regenerate, however it did not. What sort of weapon did you have?"

Shiki look at the sword, "I have a weapon, dagger." he took his knife out from his pocket, "That is Nanatsu-Yoru, known as Seven Nights."

"Well, your knife looks ordinary, I always thought you used your high level weapon. From what I've seen you cut the golem's hand and it tried to regenerate and you somehow prevent it regrow. But did you use your magic?"

He chuckle, "Well, I'm not going to tell you until she woke up." Derf and Shiki agreed as Shiki stood up, walk toward to the window, stare on the ground, he whisper to himself,"Shiki... What did you to Louise yesterday?" He suspect that Nanaya did something to her, no answer from Nanaya. But he should've warn her this earlier, but it is too late to warn her. He thinks that the person who took something from tower and smell some perfume from somewhere this before. He turn around as he walk to the hay and sat on it as he slept on it, he try not to think hard about Louise's personality.

* * *

**Author's note: Just as you notice that the part that he took the sword and I know I feel bad about Shiki taking the sword and I had to think up about decision and it took me to make the decision about last week. If you really think about the chapter, then you have to argue about the chapter and leave it in your comment.  
**

**P.S. The secret story is false (from previous chapter) And now I'm finding out who leave the note from previous chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for late update from last month and I had a writer's block. From what I check on my feedback and I learnt that the commenter may be harsh enough or something that the chapter may be bad. But I know I made a little mistake from last month and please forgive me about the update.**

**P.S. No flamethrower! **

**Ok the story start.**

**P.S.S. I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Killer knows, what he see...

**Two days later after the golem incident...**

Louise woke up in her room as she found out that she is laying on her own bed. She look at Shiki sleeping on the floor. She stood up as she walk toward to the drawer. She took her cloth as she change.

After Louise change it, she look at Shiki, walking toward to him as she wake him up. She tried to wake him up, but no luck. "Louise, you're awake and I always thought you may never woke up." said Derflinger.

She look at the sword on the table, "So, I assume you are talking sword, am I right?"

"That's right, I am." said Derflinger, "Oh right, I forgot something, you've been sleeping past two days ago since the golem incident."

Louise raise her eyebrows, _Two days ago?! Why didn't Shiki wake her up? _she remember that the golem and the thief steal something from tower. "I remember it. I was holding a sword and I was going to give him a sword, the next thing that the falling rock is going to crush me."

Derflinger state, "That's right you were holding me and Shiki just did save you. But I never seen that Shiki could run faster than normal human could run normally."

Louise also did remember that Shiki save her from death, "Shiki saved me?"

"That's correct. He did save you. But I don't know how to wake him up."

"Right. But he is usually wake up late or something." Louise walk toward to Shiki, "We don't know how long will he wake up, I had a methods that I tried to wake hi-" before Shiki yawned a bit while flailing his arms around, Louise and Derflinger look at Shiki, "Well, isn't it sleeping beauty who woke up late than me?"

They both look at Shiki smile, "What? What are looking at?"

Louise and Derflinger were confuse, she is going to ask him, "Umm... Shiki, can I ask you?"

"Shoot."

"Why does it sound like dead rising from grave?"

Shiki shrug, "Well, it happens to me when I woke up. But I don't know, if I am human or something. I think I feel like a hollow with no soul or at least I think."

Louise remember something to ask him about what did Shiki prevent the golem's arm as it tried to regenerate. Louise is about to ask him before they heard the door knocking. Shiki stood up as he walk toward to the door as he open, there are two women were Tabitha and Kirche. "Louise! Thank goodness, you're ok!" Kirche rush to Louise as she hug her.

"Kirche! What the hell are you doing in here? And Tabitha here too?!" Louise push Kirche away.

"We were worry about you, since Shiki save you from falling rocks. So you were unconscious past two days ago."

"I see. Then you people worry about me."

Kirche pat on Louise's head, she smile, "Don't you forgot, we are rival and I don't want to lose you. If you died, then I won't forgive you ever. " Kirche cheer her up as Kirche and Louise chuckle. Kirche almost remember, "Oh right, I remember! Old man is expecting us in his office."

**Osmond's office**

Shiki, Louise and her two companion were at Osmond's door, she knocking the door twice before heard, "Come in." Louise open the door as they enter in the office. Osmond was sitting on his chair and Colbert is standing between him and Miss Longueville was there too.

Four of them stood standing at the attention in the office of the headmaster, whom look like he had taken fashion tips from Gandalf: long unkempt beard and hair, gray flowing robe and a staff. His very presence spoke of austere power, and wise grace.

"After the investigate," the wizard spoke, "Ms. Longueville has managed information to acquire on the thief, Fouquet." he began, taking charge of the meeting. Arrayed the room were a number of wizards.

"Young Ms Valliere, young Tabitha." he proclaimed solemnly, "Was this thief that you witness two days ago?"

Louise answer, "Yes this is the thief. But it's not mistake." It bother Shiki that he already suspect Ms. Longueville is thief, however he doesn't want to raise her suspicious, if he bring her in without the evidence, there is no way that he could bring her in until they have to find something valuable that the thief did took from the tower.

The old man continued talking, condemning the actions of the thief while declare the responsibility of the academy to recover the stolen item, some strange relic called, 'The Staff of Destruction', Shiki notice on the mouse. It had made nearly a leap of the room, and was even now finish staring on Kirche's skirt. When it started to move on its last two targets, Shiki made a move.

Shiki carefully not to hurt the mouse, shift his foot so that it came on mouse's tail as it is about to reach viewing distance Louise's undergarments. It almost squeaked in surprise, but managed to stop itself before giving the position away. The old man called for the volunteers to hunt the thief down and recover the stolen item relic.

Shiki notice her boss's action, Longueville follow his eyes and glance down. When she noticed the captured mouse, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed in displeasure. She look at Shiki smirk.

Under the frighten the eyes of mouse, Shiki look at Louise, Tabitha and Kirche before letting the mouse go. He barely chuckle, Louise look and glare at Shiki, "What are you laughing at, commoner?"

"Nothing. I just remember something funnier." He lied to Louise, he already knew who thief is.

The bald man is standing opposite the secretary on the other side of headmaster coughed. "I'm really curious that the golem is suppose regenerate its arm, however it doesn't. But I think Shiki may use his magic attack and I'm pretty sure he is mage."

Shiki intrigue, "Well, I'm not mage. You know, I don't have any ability of magic, but I do have limit of knowledge of theory magic."

The bald man raise his eyebrows, "You do have knowledge of magic?"

Shiki nod, "And what about the thief?" He remind Colbert.

"Oh, right, the thief. I forgot about this." Colbert look at Osmond, gave him a nod.

Louise glare at him as Shiki look at Louise smile, she resolve her and turned back to headmaster who was looking put out by lack of volunteers.

Without another word, Louise step out, raise her wand and volunteer our services, "My familiar and I will go."Shiki clap slowly, "I'm sure you do have a lot of guts. I also go with her as well." Louise look at Shiki smile, he stop clap.

"I as well!" Kirche chimed in. Louise glare at the taller redhead, apparently unhappy at having someone else trying to get her way in. Kirche smirk and look at little girl, and then notice something behind Louise that seem startle her. "Tabitha?" she asked, sounding surprise. The blue hair girl look at Shiki, lift her wand as well. "You don't have to go." Kirche offered, sounding not insulting like she do insult when she spoke to Louise.

"I worry about you three." the little girl spoke softly."

The headmaster gave a small proud smile. "Then let us count on you three," it seem that Shiki was out of count, but he didn't even care when they need him, if necessary. "Miss Tabitha, who despite her youth already bears the title of Chevalier." The title seem shock to Louise and Kirche, thought Shiki had many titles than Tabitha. Louise look at Shiki and was surprise that Shiki had many titles than Tabitha, she had no idea how many title does Shiki have. "Furthermore, Miss Zerbst, who is a Germanian family well noted skills for their skills and powers, a wield of powerful flame magicin her own right." Kirche puffed out her chest.

The old man turn toward to Louise and Shiki, Louise is nervous, close her eyes, standing proudly as her chest start aching, she tried to ignore her pain, "And finally, Miss Valliere," he started trail off a bit, pausing between words and chose carefully them carefully. "Who is the daughter of the Valliere family, also well-known for having produced several outstanding mages," left unsaid that was Louise wasn't considered one of them, "and..." he pause, "How do I put this?" he trailed off again, desperately search for compliment that would be appropriate. Louise wilted. The old man's eyes dart at Shiki, "Ah! That's right! Her familiar is a remarkable with his dagger and faster than other humans that overwhelmed even General Gramont's son, Guiche Garmont."He finish the word and said nothing.

"That's right!" The balding instructor proclaim, sound like exciting kid, "That's right! He is legendary gan..." he got out before seem realize he was about to say something that he shouldn't be and cut himself. Shiki eyed him carefully. Colbert notice him and turn his head, embarrassing about something.

Shiki tilt his head and he knew something, he should find out later.

"Please allow me to guide the students to the thief's location from where she stash the relic is," Miss Longueville declared, stomping her foot. They believe that it was meant to emphasize his proclamation.

After the brief, Shiki lean and whisper on Louise's ear, her eyes widened, but then her eyes briefly close her eyes as she understood Shiki.

"Headmaster." She spoke up suddenly, drawing the attention back to us. "My familiar wants to know, if there are any preferences about thief's condition when they are apprehended."

The question was word formally, but it seemed to confuse the gathered faculty. "Preference?" the headmaster repeat, his brow furrowed.

"To clarify, as long as the Staff of Destruction is recovered, it doesn't matter if the thief is dead or alive if needed." Louise said bluntly.

Everyone exchange their looks as they agreed, they soon left before Miss Longueville walk past Shiki, he whisper something to Miss Longueville, "..." Miss Longueville widened her eyes before Shiki spun as he walk away from Miss Longueville. Shiki walk toward to the door and found Louise was waiting for Shiki, "Blind boy, what did you whisper to her?"

Shiki smile, "There is something that you don't want to know. I know who the thief is." he pause as he raise a finger to his lip, "Whoops, spoiler, I can't tell you who thief is." he chuckle and he walk away from her. Louise start furious as she punch on Shiki's left shoulder.

* * *

**Wow, it took me forever to write the chapter. I know from the last update and I ask by myself, 'Why didn't Shiki and Arcuied appear from first chapter?' I almost convince by my self and start to plan something that-would-be-called-title, or whatever.**

**Whoa, did you notice what did Shiki whisper to Longueville? (Not going to tell you until next chapter.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I just got late update from chapter and now it took me to write the chapter few weeks ago. Man it took me forever to write no more than 2000 words.  
**

**P.S. I don't own anything.**

***Story start***

* * *

Chapter 14: Recover the 'Staff of Destruction'

"Well, I'm not going to tell you about the thief's true identity." Shiki cross his chest and ignore Louise's question. _She is quite annoying. Oh god I hope she doesn't bother me too much about thief's true identity._ Shiki thought.

"Shiki, please tell me that you knew the thief. Only if you hadn't capture the thief this earlier, then you should've tell the authority!" said Louise, her eye twitching, glaring at Shiki, she sat beside Shiki. They were on wagon and sitting across them from Kirche and Tabitha. Longueville clucked gently as she urged the horses drawing our little rundown carriage forward. Above them Sylphid flew, accompany her own master in the air. And lastly Shiki notice that Salamander is not following Kirche and guess it decide to stay at home and rest. Longueville look at Shiki and felt uncomfortable from what Shiki did told her.

**Flashback**

_Shiki whisper something to Miss Longueville, "I know your true name and you have good plan. Be prepare." she widened her eyes before Shiki spun as he walk away from her.  
_

**Flashback end**

Longueville look on the road and decide to change her plan before Shiki may expose her true name. They both continue to the destination to where the thief's location is.

"Well, I'm aware about the rule." he defend by himself, "I can't tell you who thief is until the time has pass."

Louise twitch her eye until she gave up, lean back, looking up the sky with a troubled expression, "Fine then. You know the thief's true identity, tell me, do you two know each other?"

Shiki shrug, "No."

Louise widened her eyes, "What? I thought you two know each other?! Oh god I hate familiar." she sighed as she face-palmed.

"Mmm," Kirche finally broke in,"I think there are few ways that you could leave her and stay with me as long as you want, darling." she coaxed him, leaning forward so that her cleavage nearly burst out of her shirt. She sent Shiki one of the flirtatious look that seemed wrap every other boys in the academy, around her fingers, expecting the same effect on Shiki.

"Trying to seduce me, huh?" Shiki suspect that Kirche tried to seduce him, "Well, it doesn't work on me as well. Sorry, try again." he chuckle as he lean back, watching the sky.

She sighed, leaned back and fanning her flushed cheeks. "I never thought that you were able to resist my beauty." she gave up to tried seduce Shiki.

"You know." Louise pointed out stiffly, "You don't have to come with us. My familiar and I would have done this enough." She really is annoying that what was supposed to be her triumphant of her courage had been highly hijacked by the other redhead.

Shiki look at Louise, "If it happens to you , then I can't guarantee for your safety, then you have to let me do dirty work. if you want to survive, then use the sword by yourself." he lift Derflinger as he threw it as she caught it. Louise furrowed her brow, "Why are you giving me the sword? I don't have skills to use the sword."

Shiki smirk, "Don't worry, someone is going to protect you." Louise is confused as she doesn't understand someone who is going to protect her, upset that her familiar disrespect Valliere's reputation. Kirche intrigue, "Shiki, I forgot to ask you, how did you prevent the golem that it tried regenerate?" it raise Louise and Tabitha, they look at Shiki, "Well, does it matter? The golem tried to regenerate its arm?"

They nod, Kirche ask Shiki, "Are you mage? You pretty sure have an amazing ability that you did prevent the golem's arm from regenerate."

Shiki shook his head, "No. I'm not mage. You know, I have skill to use my knife."

Kirche is going to ask him more before Louise interrupt, "Wait! I thought you do have limit knowledge of theory magic?"

"Yes. I do have. But I don't have any kind of magic ability. And I can't tell you about my ability."

Kirche cross her arms on chest, lean back, "I see, you do have your secret."

"Well, I believe the conversation is over. Wake me up when we get there." Shiki lean back as he slept.

Louise knew there is no point to wake him up, due Shiki lack his sleep, she think and remember a little that he did told her from this earlier that he had an ability is called, 'Mystic Eye of Death Perception'. She had no idea what sort of meaning that his ability had. She hate it when his familiar kept his secret from his ability and little did she knew that he had a family history, his both family are noble. She don't know when will Shiki tell her when he is ready. She had to forget about everything and focus that they could recover the relic.

**Few minutes later..**

Shiki felt his head poking, woke up and found out that they are at thief's place he look at Louise, "Shiki, we are here." Louise walk away from Shiki as he stood up and follow her as he saw everyone were behind the bush. Tabitha's dragon is nowhere to be seen, he assume that the dragon is hiding in somewhere bush. He walk toward to four people were behind the bush, Louise comment, "We don't know if this place has traps."

Kirche raise her hand, "How about we wait until the thief come out from hideout?" They were busy to discuss the plan. _This plan is sound worst, guess I have to make the personal_, Shiki thought as he sneak away from them without being notice. He went around as he walk toward to the thief's door.

"We don't know if the thief will come out soon or later. How about my familiar and-" Louise look at everyone and notice that her familiar was not there, "Hey! Where is my familiar?" Kirche and Longueville look at Shiki around and they both shrug, Louise bit her lip, feeling that her aura becoming flame around her head. Tabitha spoke softly,"Hey, everyone, look." she point at Shiki. Once Louise's aura is gone, everyone look at him. They saw that Shiki lift his foot as he kick the door, enter inside the house. Everyone were shock and think, _What the hell is he doing? This place does have magic traps and now he is doing reckless? _

Not for long, Shiki came out from house and he is holding a relic, walking toward to everyone where they were behind the bush before they came out from bush, Louise rant, "Shiki! What the hell are you thinking?! You suppose to listen the plan before we proceed! What if there are magic traps?!"

Shiki is still holding the relic, "There are no magic traps. But there is something else that we've been expect."

"Then what do we expect?"

Shiki smile, "Let's hope the golem appear behind us." there was a roar from behind, Shiki look at golem rising from ground as it grew bigger than two days ago, "Aah, looks like I've come across the golem and the thief too." he pull his knife out from his pocket before he gave to Louise and look at everyone, "Well, it's best for you guys to let me deal with the golem."

"But-" Louise is about to attack before Shiki interrupt, "Louise, don't worry, I won't be killed easily. Just take the Staff of Destruction back to academy, would you?" Shiki is walking toward to golem as Louise and her companion retreat to the bush as they mount on the dragon, the dragon flew up to the sky. Louise look at Shiki rush toward to the golem as it crush on him with its right arm. Shiki cut on its right arm as he jump and rush toward to golem's head. Unluckily, the golem crush on its shoulder, Shiki lose his balance, the rocks were falling as Shiki jump the falling rocks as he land safely. "Well, that was good, your golem is almost weak ever since two days ago." he wipe the dust from his shoulder.

Louise couldn't stand to watch Shiki fighting the golem alone, she felt her chest start burning, she almost lost her unconscious, she heard a female voice from her head, **Louise, do you want to protect Shiki, would you? **

_Huh? What? _She is confuse, don't know where does the voice come from.

**Well, I'll take as yes. Now let me take this.  
**

She felt that she was being pulled by something, took her body without warning, took a sword and Staff of Destruction, stood up before Kirche and Tabitha notice Louise walking to the edge, "Louise, what are you doing?" Louise did not answer, look back with her eyes, ignore them as she walk toward and fell.

Kirche cried, "Louise!" They both run toward and saw Louise is falling on the ground, Tabitha react as she held her wand and chant as the wind caught Louise and land on the ground safely. Kirche look at Tabitha as she shout, "We have to turn back!" They had no choice but they turn back as they land and rush to Louise where she was landing,

Louise walk toward to the golem as she held her wand and chant, aiming golem. "Fireball!" she proclaimed, hit the target's leg as it fell, still walking that she is carrying the relic and opening the box as she took it and threw at Shiki and yell, "Shiki! Use this!" The attention caught Shiki as he caught some unusual modern weapon, "A rocket? Huh?" he had no time to look at modern weapon and saw that the golem turn back as it is going to crush on Louise. She drew a sword as she slice on golem's left hand, it fell on the ground as she regain her mind, look around and realize that she is holding a sword, the sword spoke up, "Louise, what was that? Why are you using me to defend by yourself?" she drop it on the ground as she look at her hands shaking, fell her knees on the ground.

Shiki shout, "Hey! You ugly golem!" he provoke golem as it turn at Shiki and start anger, run toward to him. Shiki held the rocket launcher, his rune start glow and aim it as he fire it. The explosion that tore the target's torso as it crumble into pieces.

He drop the rocket launcher and saw three people were running toward to Louise and Shiki, he walk toward to Louise as she look at Shiki, "Don't worry Louise, you are okay. But thanks for watching my back." She did not respond, Tabitha and Kirche stood nearby, Kirche had to attach her breast as she tried to hug him as Shiki move on left and avoid her as she fell.

The pinkette is still frozen as Tabitha comfort her, Louise look at Tabitha, they both stood up, Louise stammer, "Wh-why did I use the sword and magic? How come that I haven't blow up by my self?" Kirche and Tabitha doesn't understand and were confuse, luckily Louise is unharmed. Shiki pat on Louise's back as she look at him, "Don't worry, you'll be ok. Your magic is improve." he gave his smile and thumb up at Louise. The thief smile as she reach down and pick up the rocket launcher, then placed it on her shoulder, point it directly at them.

"What are you doing?" Louise notice the secretary's action and asked nervously and Kirche glanced over to see what had shaken up the pink hair girl and Tabitha glance as well too. Shiki did not look back, smirk and knew that the moment is about to start.

"Drop your wands and your weapons and kneel on the ground," she order them.

"What do you mean?" Kirche said also sound nervously. Shiki suppress his chuckle, look at Longueville, clap his hands, "That is perfect strategy that you did use your golem. And now playtime is over."

"I assume you are Fouquet? Am I right?" he asked for confirm.

"Yes. I am. But how did you know me from beginning?"

Shiki shrug, "Maybe I can see in your mind yesterday?" he walk toward to the thief and push aside trio people. Louise shout, "Shiki! Don't get too close to her! Just listen to her whatever say!"

Shiki ignore her, the thief command him "Shiki! Stop or I shoot!"

"Do you want to know...what it means...to kill?" he spoke with death tone as he pull his bandage from his head, he reveal his eyes were bright blues.

She doesn't understand and thinking Shiki is joking, "Well, maybe, you should be de-" she didn't notice that her left arm has been cut off. Her left arm drop on the ground as the blood came from her left arm, she scream, "ARRRRGGHHH! My arm!" she clutch her left arm as she look at Shiki smiling. She held her wand before he cut Longueville's wand as it turned into pieces. Her eyes widen as she was startle that Shiki is going to kill her.

* * *

**Author's note: Too much blood? Or did I make a mistake alot? (I really hate someone is going to insult me that I may be fool enough to write the crappy story, thinking I'm native english.)  
**

**But I'm NOT native english! If you really curious that I am native english then why you check on my location and my current language is english, but I don't know any other language. Signing off.  
**

**P.S. Forgive my words, I know I may be frustrated enough for being native english and I don't like being native language.  
**

**P.S.S. I highly recommend the manga book is called Ubel Blatt (it's not from fanfiction, it is from the manga), but it is good to read the Ubel Blatt. Once you read it then I will update the next chapter. (you don't know what Ubel Blatt is then google it)  
**

**Well everyone, I'm not dead and I may update slowly and trying to fix my ideas.  
**

**P.S.S.S. Almost forgot something, review...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Like it or hate it.**

**Sorry for my late update, but don't sue me about my late update. Still, no cookies today. (Now you mention this.)**

**And by the way, about Ubel Blatt, tell me how you like Ubel Blatt? I like Ubel Blatt, but I always prefer dark fantasy (Unlike Berserker through I haven't read it.)**

**P.S. I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Where does your heart go?

"Shiki! STOP!" Louise shouted at him, Shiki stop staring at Longueville, he close his eyes before he look at Louise as he re-warp his bandage around on his head as he look at Longueville. The thief regain her sense as she look at her left arm and was shock that her left arm wasn't cut, so her wand too. She look at Shiki smiling and think, _Did he use his illusion magic? He doesn't have his wand, and his eyes too. What is he? _Shiki walk toward to her as he smile and touch on Longueville's shoulder, "Don't worry, death will come later." Longueville felt stiffed as her world turned into black.

Shiki turn as he walk away from Longueville. Louise, Tabitha and Kirche were shock that Shiki did kill her, Louise ask him "Did you kill her? We were suppose to take her alive." He chuckle, "Don't worry, she is not dead. Next time, don't interrupt me when I'm working." Louise is confuse that Shiki is working something, she don't know what did he do to the thief. She was glad that Shiki did not kill Longueville, but something left her question unanswer, she think that Shiki did use his illusion magic that cause Longueville's vision. She notice that Shiki is still standing, "Shiki, would you please put Longueville on the wagon, so we could hand her to the authority."

Shiki's expression did not change, raise his both hands, "You are no fun. But I think I forget some important... Right never mind. Just forget it." He spun as he walk toward to Longueville's body as she carry her, walking toward to the wagon.

Louise sighed as she felt her left shoulder has been tap, look at Kirche, "What is it, Kirche?"

"Your familiar is hiding something that he doesn't want to tell you?"

She blushed as she shook her head, "No, no no. Kirche, my familiar did not hide anything from me!"

Kirche grin as she put her arm around on Louise's neck, "Then why don't you find this out your familiar?"

Louise did not respond, look at Kirche for waiting her respond, walk away from Kirche, "Wait Louise." She sigh, "You really spoiled the mood." she smile as she and Tabitha follow Louise to the wagon. Tabitha look at Shiki lying on the wagon floor and think, _This boy is something else. From what I've seen that Longueville fell into Shiki's illusion. What kind of spell did he use?  
_

**Tristain, Magic of Academy**

Louise, her familiar and her companion arrive at office, they told him about how they did recover Staff of Destruction and thief's true identity.

Once the conversation is finish, everyone left, except Shiki did not leave, "But there is something old man and I talk about Staff of Destruction. So Louise, would you please give us a moment." Louise is still standing, "Well, ok, Shiki. Once you are done, then-" Shiki interrupt, "I know where it goes and I won't be long."

Louise look at Osmond as he raise his hand, "You may leave Louise. Don't worry, I won't keep him long." Louise nod her head as she left. Shiki face Old Osmond, "The Staff of Destruction from my other world." Shiki lean forward on the table, "Tell me, how did it get here?"

Old Osmond nod, "So, that how it is." he remember how he did obtain Staff of Destruction, "It is about thirty years ago, I was ambushed by a large dragon. Suddenly there was a man who saved my life, which he did killed it with Staff of Destruction. He collapsed and I sent him to to academy and tried to treat his wound, but..."

Shiki suggest, "Let me guess... He died?"

Old Osmond nod, "He is brave until his wound died with him. I buried him with the staff that he did saved me and named the other one, Staff of Destruction. But I never forget him that he did saved my life." He stood up as he gazed the window, "Before he died, he kept repeat and he says, 'I'm not suppose to be in another world. I'm sorry, Kiri.' I guess he is from your other world and I never knew his name."

"Were there anything else left?"

Old Osmond nod, "Oh wait, I just got his name around his necklace from the man." he put the necklace on the table, "I couldn't read it, maybe you might know about this."

Shiki took a dogtag as he read it, _Nanaya_ and his first name was scratch, but he couldn't read on its first name. He suspect that the person might be from his Nanaya family. Shiki hadn't shown his emotion, without his single tear, "Well that person is Nanaya." he put a dogtag on the table, "I guess he is from my family. But I don't know about him before I was born."

"Ah I see. You didn't know him before you were born. So is there anything else that I could-" Shiki interrupt, "No need. I think that is all, old man. I think it is done. If you excuse me, I may go to Louise's room. I hope she doesn't get impatient." Shiki left the office, Old Osmond start lit him pipe and think, _This boy is blind. He hide something with his eyes, but I couldn't see through with his blindfold. _He still smoke his pipe and start to write his report.

**Louise's room**

Shiki went to her room, as he found that she lay on her bed while he sat on the floor. Derflinger pop out from case and ask him, "Shiki, tell me, what kind of magic did you use that you did put an illusion on her?"

Shiki remember, "Right. But we could wait for someone before I tell you about my ability." Louise remind herself, "Shiki, You are going to tell us about your Mystic Eyes of Death Perception?" Derflinger is confused about Mystic Eyes, "What is the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception?" Shiki smile before they heard the door was knocking, he stood up as he smile, "Leave it to me and I think you know someone." Louise don't understand that she knew someone else. He open the door as the blue hair girl enter in Louise's room, her eyes widen, "Tabitha, why are you here?"

Tabitha greet Louise,"Hello Louise. Shiki invite me to tell about his ability." Louise gave a death glare at Shiki be he close the door as he notice Louise was starting anger, Shiki state, "You can kill me later, Louise." Shiki gave his hand to Tabitha, "You can sit on the chair, then we can talk about my Mystic Eyes." She sat on the chair as he sat on the chair before telling his condition,"Before I tell you, I have my condition. But I want to listen to me carefully and the info must not leave this room." They nod their head as they agree, Shiki start explaining, "Well, how should I say... Do you remember the day that I cut the wall and golem's arm few days ago?"

Louise and Tabitha remember the day the he did cut the wall and golem's arm, Louise raise her hand as she start question, "So you were able to cut anything else, because you knife may be useful?"

"Bzzzt, wrong." Shiki's face became blank, shaking his head. Shiki start annoy Louise as she twitch her left eyebrow, she notice that Tabitha raise her hand, "Then how did you cut them down with your knife? But your weapon seem low-level. I always thought you were using your high-level knife, so how are you suppose to cut them?"

Shiki smile, tilt his head as he start explaining,"Good question." he took his knife out from his pocket as he show his weapon to Louise, Tabitha and Derflinger. The sword spoke, "Mmmm... Your knife is poor condition, but you surely need to repair your knife. So why can't you use your sword?"

He put his knife on the table, "Umm... Louise, do you have anything else that you don't need? I can demonstrate about Mystic Eyes." Louise jerk her head as she remember something, "Well... I think I have something that I don't need. So ok I can give it to you and you can show us how you did cut an objection." She stood up as she walk toward to her drawer as she draw it out, looking for something that she don't need. Louise found her cup, walk away before closing it, returning where she sat, "Here is my cup, but Kirche gave it to me and I don't like cup. I don't have to worry about the cup." She put her cup on the table as Shiki look at Louise, "Are you sure?"

She nod without a word. Shiki raise his eyebrows, "Well, ok." He took his knife from table as he cut the cup half, "This is what I did 'cut' on your cup." They raise their eyebrows as they stare that Shiki did cut the cup into half, a sword pop out from its case, "Then how exactly cut it with your low-level weapon?"

Shiki tap his head, "I can see the lines on Louise's cup, so that I could trace it and able to cut it. Think of it like cutting an apple or something." They jerk their head as Louise perk up instantly, leaning forward with her hands, "You had your Mystic Eyes of Death Perception inside your head?"

"Exactly. But Mystic Eyes of Death Perception could let me see the death, whatever it could let me to cut the trees, objections, creäture and living people. And also there are many dots that I could erase their exist."

"That is cruel. That is most cruel ability that you had. And you just killed..." Louise start remember that Shiki did killed the thirteen Vampires. She doesn't want to remember that Shiki did killed the living humans or Vampires. She state, "Forget it what I said."

Shiki raise his hand, "And secondly, I have another ability, Pure Eyes."

Tabitha is confuse about Pure Eyes, "Pureblood?"

He shook his head, raising his both hands, "Please don't get wrong idea. It's not Pureblood. It's Pure Eyes and I guess I could explain at least. Not much to know about Pure Eyes, but it is my first time that I've seen my sister's hair, black. They were originally black and I start seeing my sister's red hair. I think my sister is demon, but I wish I never want to see my sister's red hair ever again and a few seconds later, it turns out that my sister's hair is black. I always thought I had gone insane." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, "After I left everything behind and I start seeing demons, vampires and supernatural creatures. But I start ignore everything if I could fight less."

"That is really sad. But what about your family?" said Louise. Shiki did not respond, his face show as he felt disappoint. She notice that Shiki is holding his knife, tapping it on the table, start thinking, _What is he doing with his knife? I don't know wh- Oh what the hell did I ask him about his family?_ she face palm as she buried her face with both of her hands.

Shiki start smile, "Maybe someday I will tell you about my family or my lover. But it's not today to tell you about my personal life. I believe it is done." Louise felt relieved that Shiki scared her. Everyone stood up as they left Louise's room.

**Outside, Magic of Academy**

**After class...**

Colbert is walking toward to his workshop, working on his mysterious ingredient as he heard someone spoke, "I see, you are working on your unknown ingredient, aren't you?" He spun as he look at Shiki standing near the door, "Shiki, you frighten me. Next time you knock on the door. But how did you get in here?"

Shiki walk toward to him before state, "Well, you left the your door open." he implied that he did lock pick as he did wait for Colbert inside. He raise his left hand, "And I think you knew about this."

Colbert's eyes were widened,"Umm... I don't know about this." Shiki smile, "There is no point to lie to me. I heard you say, 'Gan-' And I think you knew about a true magic... 'Gandalfr'." Colbert's head start sweating, "Well, it happens to me...when I found this out..." Shiki interrupt him, "No need. I think I know what Ganadlfr is."

Colbert felt relieve, "You scared me and I thought you were going to kill me with your knife." Shiki laugh, "Kill you? Ah ha ha ha ha ha. You've should've seen your face. *ahem* Sorry about this, just my habit, you know. Louise doesn't have to know about Gandalfr."

"You're right, she doesn't know about a legend. I was hoping that she may become a void mage. She may be legend, she doesn't realize that her dream came true." said Colbert, scratching his head as he start nervously.

Shiki is going to tell him about his legend, "You know what, I used to be legendary this before." Colbert raise his eyebrows, "Oh really? Why didn't you tell Louise?" Shiki grin, "The vampire used to call me, Satsujinki, Assassin of White Princess, Grim Reaper's son, God of Death, and there are many titles that I receive and I lost my count."

Colbert was surprise that Shiki had many titles than Tabitha, he had no idea that Shiki is a living legend, and he suspect that he did killed the vampires, "So you did killed the vampires? Does it mean..."

"I've already killed countless time and I was unhappy about my titles, no one did called my real name. Vampires, Church and a few departments placed on my head, so that I became first Assassin."

Colbert did not understand why did many people hunt him down, he start a few question before Shiki cut him, "Don't worry, answer will come later." Shiki spun as he walk away from Colbert, left from Colbert's workshop. Colbert sat on his chair and start thinking, _What sort of person is he? He mention that Church placed his head and they may eventually hunt him down. Come to think of this, I think Romalia may heard about this. I don't think it's too late.  
_

**Outside, Magic of Academy**

**Courtyard...**

Shiki found Louise where she sat, "Shik, where were you? You suppose to be here with me." Shiki sat on the chair before noticing Siesta, she came to Shiki as she smile as she greet, "Hello Shiki, how you doing?"

Shiki answer, "Good, how about you?" Shiki was busy chatting with Siesta. Louise was ignore by Shiki, she start anger, she is going to start beat him, but her body didn't respond, she tried to lift her body before the blond person came to Shiki, "Shiki, please teach me to use the knife!"

Shiki drank his cup of tea, "You know, Guiche , I can't teach you, because my skills are dangerous than yours." Guiche didn't care about Shiki's skill, "I don't care about dangerous." he point at Shiki, "I remember the day that you did defeat me with a blink of eye. Your movements are faster then anyone else. Please teach me!" Shiki ignore as he drank whole cup of tea as he threw his cup of tea to Guiche, "Catch this."

Guiche caught a cup of tea before noticing that Shiki was gone as he felt his right arm twist as his face has slammed on the table, looking at Shiki, "Argh! My arms. But you shouldn't fight against the nobles. Aren't you aware of this?"

Shiki respond, "No. You said that I could teach you. You skills lacks too much and I don't care about the rules. But you are weak, insect and idiot like you always did cheat with your girlfriend." Shiki is right, Guiche lack his skills and yet he did cheat his girlfriend, "You're right. I did. But-" Shiki let Guiche's arms go as he roll his right shoulder. Shiki smile, "Now we can start training brutally."

* * *

**Author's notes: Tick tock tick tock *banging my head on my own table* I've dragged into hell, doing my school work before the term ends.  
**

**Damn one more week left, then I can take my time to write this.**

**Oh right I almost forgot something about next chapter, Murder Speculation (Part 2), and I'm taking a different character Vampire Hunters (I know, I know. But I'll try to make a less happen.) And I think Count is the one who tried to make dead apostle.**

**Stay tune.  
**

**P.S. Like it or hate it, it's up to you. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update about a month ago. From what I read on the review, well whatever reader, if you think you don't like the story, then don't read it. **

**If you like this, then I'll give an appreciate it. **

**Damn I wrote no more than 5,000 words left. **

**And now my school is finish and it start holiday. (Yipikeyay!)**

* * *

Chapter 17: Murder Speculation (Part 2)

The blind boy gave him a few kick on Guiche's body, "Blind boy! What do you think what you doing? This is not training what you are training, then you should've train me properly!" shouted by Guiche.

Blind boy ignore his words, pulling his Guiche's collar, "Then how are you suppose to survive the enemy? What if the discipline return from battlefield? They never came back, but they don't know their training!" he punch on Guiche's stomach as Guiche felt his pain, "Argh!" Shiki let Guiche fell on the ground, glaring at him. Everyone were shock, watching Shiki was training him brutality, except Louise was not happy about this, "Shiki! Enough of this!"

Shiki ignore her, picking up a wooden sword as he threw it on the ground. Guiche look at wooden sword before he look at Shiki, "Guiche, what are you doing? Being lazy? Then get up!" Guiche stood up, his legs became trembling, picking up a wooden sword as he let his wooden sword swinging wildly as he tried to strike him down. Shiki avoid on left as he tipped on Guiche's right foot as he fell on the ground, Shiki drop his knees, "See? That's how you lack for using your skill as swordman. Long time ago, I was trained brutality by my father or someone's friend during my childhood, but it's still good."

Guiche perk his head, "By- by your own father? Didn't you-" Shiki interrupt instantly, "Shut up, you pathetic! No talking! Now get up!" Guiche stood up fast before picking his wooden sword, "So- sorry" he start panic, waiting for Shiki's order.

"Now follow my movement." Shiki instruct him as he did follow his movement carefully.

**Three hours later...**

"Now it's done. But we can start-up tomorrow. Go and take a rest" said Shiki, spun around as he walk away from him, leaving him on the ground, like dead tired. Luckily, he did not kill him, all is he did trained him. Montmorency walk toward to him as she tried to comfort him. Louise is starting fuming, walking toward to her familiar, "Shiki! What do you think what were you doing?! Going against Nobles?! Aren't you aware of this?!"

Shiki raise a hand, "This brat is asking me to train him, but he doesn't care about my skills. I tried to refuse him, but he simply insist me for training him hard. But he accept it."

"No this isn't what you did train him. You've been using your methods to train him. Is it because someone trained you brutality during your childhood?"

Shiki smirk, "Yes. Someone did trained me brutality, but I felt nothing and there was no one did trained me as magus or something. And now no one did teach me anymore." Louise was displease Shiki's method that he did trained Guiche rough, she think, _What kind of his family trained him brutality during his childhood? Why did would his father abuse his own son? What if his father or someone did tried to turn him into a killer?_

Shiki intrigue, "I know what you are thinking. You really curious me about my training during my childhood? Then it is not time to tell you about my childhood or my past."

Louise widen her eyes, _How did he know my thoughts? I guess he could read my mind... NO! Wait! I can't get it out from my head!_ She heard a voice from her head, **What a disappoint, Louise. You shouldn't ask him about his past, our other self knows him** **well. **Her head start aches, "Ugh, my head hurts."

Shiki is starting to worry that Louise's head might blow up, know that her other self is starting usual since recovering a relic, from what he seen that her other self contain her ability, which it prevent from being explode and also using the sword as well. Her other self had acknowledge her magic and sword, unlike Shiki, look at Louise as he pat on Louise's head, "Just clear your mind and let's go back to room."

Shiki is right, she needs to clear her head, "Sure, why not, familiar?" They both nod their head as they gone to Louise's room.

**Louise's room**

They both sat on their chair, drinking the tea while Derflinger pop out from its case, "Shiki, I just saw that you bullied the kid. Tell me do you have grudge against him?"

Shiki shook his head, "I don't have grudge against him. He asked me to train him, but I did train him brutality." Derflinger start suspicious at Shiki, glaring at him, "Training? If it's what you did train the kid, then I don't know why would he want you to train him?"

Shiki's face became emotionless and answer, "Survive, that's what he needs to survive. Do you have any problem with me or Guiche?"

"No. I don't have problem with you, Shiki." said Derflinger, shutting itself in its case. Shiki look at Louise, telling how he knew thief's true identity, "Louise, want to know how did I knew the thief?"

Louise spun as he look at Shiki, making her weird expression as she remember that Shiki know's Longueville's true identity, "Wha- what? Oh right, Just curious, from this earlier, you said you saw her mind? Am I right?"

Shiki shook his head, "But there is something else, that you do not know. Have you ever heard Clairvoyance?"

Louise was surprise that Shiki knew the magus technique and remember the Clairvoyance, "I think I've heard the Clairvoyance this before, it is a low-level magic. It may help you to reach your direction when you get lost. Is that easy?"

"Close. But close enough. It is different from magus technique, that's when I slept and I posses someone without warning." Louise is confuse about different technique, sprouting at Shiki, "What?! It is impossible that you posses someone when you slept. Maybe you didn't learn the magic, then yo-"

Shiki raise his hand as he interrupt as he explain about difference, "Louise. I'm not wrong. The Clairvoyance is a high rank and very advance. Let me explain, they are very powerful instinct, I honestly, don't know, what kind of powerful they are."

Louise narrow her eyes, "What do you mean you don't know Clairvoyance? Then you suppose to study as Mage, that's why you've been lazed too much without studying the magic."

"Hey, it's not my fault, blame my other self, would you?" he pause as he explain carefully, "Well, that's when I slept and I felt something, like posses someone's mind. It's not future, I think I could see someone's mind and know what were they doing. Like I know what Ms. Longueville tried to rid us before we return the Staff of Destruction to old man."

"Ah, I see. You saw the thief's mind, I wouldn't know that my familiar had a strange ability. What about reading their minds?"

"Nah. I can't read their minds. When I sleep, then I could see in someone's mind." They both heard a door knocking, Louise stood up before Shiki stood up as he raise his arm, "Wait Louise, let me do this." he let Louise sat on her chair, walking toward to the door, took his knife out from his pocket.

He open a door slowly as he look at a black hooded with figure, he react as he grab a figure's neck, put the figure against on the wall, before putting his knife on figure's neck as the hood came down as it reveal and Louise recognize her friend, Henrietta, stood up as she shout at Shiki, "Shiki! Let her go!"

Shiki heard Louise, did not look back as he look at Henrietta's face, she grip on Shiki's wrist as she spoke softly, "L-let... me... go... please." Shiki release his hands as he let Henrietta drop on the floor. Shiki sigh as he walk away from Henrietta, "Next time, don't wear some cloak, because you are suspicious and I nearly kill you. Luckily, Louise did stop me."

Henrietta breath slowly as she was approach by Louise, look at her. Louise comfort her friend, "I'm sorry, Henrietta. My familiar is very precaution and less dangerous..." she trailed off, helping her friend as Henrietta stood up slowly as Louise let Henrietta sat on the chair. Louise was glad that her friend was not hurt, glaring at Shiki.

"It's ok. Your familiar did not harm me." said Henrietta.

Louise look at princess, "Oh, Henrietta. I'm sorry that my familiar did scared you. If you want me to -" Henrietta interrupt, "Louise, you don't have to discipline him. Your familiar is right, I wore my cloak, which I may be suspicious. Next time, I should be careful. Oh right, I have something to tell you."

Louise raise her eyebrows, know that her friend would give her a request. She will not let her down, "Sure, what is it?"

Henrietta smile, "Louise, I have a- " They both notice that Shiki took a sword with him as he walk away from them. Shiki notice them, "Oh right, I properly wouldn't want to know what were you doing. I guess you might need some private." Shiki smile as he walk away from before he heard Louise, "Shiki, where you going?"

Shiki stop, ignore Louise's question and he gave a half statement, "Where do you think where am I going? I think you know what might it's going to be happening this tonight." Shiki smile as he left. Louise's eyes were widen, knowing that Shiki might going to kill someone or vampires. She know Shiki's advice that she would not follow him. If she would follow him, she doesn't know what would Shiki will do to her.

"Louise, are you ok? You've spaced out." Louise heard Henrietta, she would change her subject, "Yes, what is it, Henrietta?"

"Louise, aren't you going to follow your familiar?"

Louise answer, "No. He know what is he doing." _What the heck am I saying? _Louise thought by herself, doesn't want to know what Shiki is doing.

Henrietta raise an eyebrow, "Ah, I see. He is going out at night again. I guess, he might be same as vampire hunter. The city is peacefully without vampires."

Louise smile a little, "Properly. You have a request for me?" Henrietta smile as she explain.

**Tristain, city**

**Shiki's side**

Shiki is walking on the street, carry a sword on his back. Derflinger pop out from its case as it spoke, "Shiki, why are we going out at this night?"

He smile as he respond, "Well, Derflinger, there is something that you might want some experience. I'll show you something." He continue to walk on the street as he notice there was a vampire and a small boy were sitting on the bench, the small boy was asleep on the vampire's lap. He recognize that the person whom Shiki did cut vampire's left arm. He guess the vampire have to explain, approach on two people on behind before Derflinger spoke, "Shiki, there is a va-" Shiki interrupt, "I know Derflinger. We used to be friends this before. You don't have to worry about this, because I made a deal with him. So I have to ask him. So Derflinger, would you please, let me to talk to the vampire, ok?" Derflinger nod as it close its case, Shiki walk to the bench as he sat behind on them, "Hey, you, I thought you never going to eat another one? Well, I guess, you do have a lot of explanation."

The vampire aware as he look behind before Shiki spoke, "Don't look back. Act like natural would ya?" The vampire almost did look behind as he start trembling,"Sat- Satsujinki? I never thought you came and find me. I - I... I did not eat another... people..." the vampire trail off. Shiki sigh, "Just take it easy, give me an explanation. Not asking your death."

The vampire breath slowly as he explain, "Well, Satsujinki, the day after Hade died, I did came back to the nest and I did gave them the message for you."

"And?"

"And they did respond, but I notice there was a child. I couldn't leave it alone, so I decide to take him with me. After I left, I decide to hide the boy and he told me that he doesn't want to leave his sister in here. I told him that his sister died, he doesn't believe me. He say that his sister was taken by someone."

"Does the kid know someone who took his sister?" Shiki suggest.

"Well... yeah...the kid know a noble, his name was Count Mott, I think."

"And the location?"

The vampire gave him a map, where Count Mott was, "Satsujinki, here is the map. You may able to find him, then do whatever with Mott. Then bring his sister back in here, so I'll be long gone." Shiki took a map from vampire as he did not look back as he smile, "Well, that is really odd quest. You really are useful than Burial Agency." he stood up, walk away from vampire and a little boy. Derflinger pop out from its case, asking him, "Shiki, why would you accept the vampire's quest? But you shouldn't accept the quest, why not let the vampire hunter do work?"

Shiki scoff as he continue to walk to Count Mott's place, "That's why I do work faster than anyone does."

**Count Mott's mansion...**

Mott is walking toward to his office as he enter in his office, walking toward to his bookcase as he lift it as the bookcase open. Count Mott is glad that he hid his laboratory, so that no one may able to find his work. He is about to enter before he heard someone from his office, "Mott, I'm really impressive that you hide your work." He spun as he look at his desk and a chair as there was a person spun his chair as he reveal by himself, a bandage around on his head and a black uniform with fire emblem on top of his uniform, and also a sword on his back. Mott raise his eyebrows as he raise his finger, "Wh- who are you? H- how did you get in here? But my place is fill with my guards."

The blind boy chuckle as he stood up as he shrug, "Does it matter? Your door was open and I decide to wait for your secret, but you already did unlock your own secret." Mott is trembling as he think, _How? He must not see not see my work, no wait he is blind? Does it mean he couldn't see everything?_

The blind boy walk to Mott's laboratory, "I know what it means, I could see everything through my blindfold." he found Mott's work, formula and a picture of vampire, "Trying to make Dead Apostle, huh?" blind boy look at Mott's face was worry, his spine felt chill. Blind boy remember little boy's sister, "By the way, where is the girl that you did took from kid?"

Mott raise his eyebrows as he realize that he did took a kid's sister, he stammer, "Umm... I don't...know...what...are you talking about? I don't have her."

The blind boy smile, "Of course, you do know." he broke on Mott's right leg before the blind boy cover on Mott's mouth, the blind boy will not make a sound until Mott stop screaming as he ask him again, "So, no mistake. Where is the girl that you did took?" Mott nod his head without respond, raise his finger as he point on the other side, the blind boy look at a girl inside the small cage.

"Thank you." he stood up as he walk toward to the small cage as he took his knife out from his pocket. He cut four bars as he took a girl out from small cage. He carry her to the couch, check on girl's condition, but she is unconcussion. The girl is about ten years old and there was no sign of injury, except her wrist and ankle. He notice that Mott was crawling toward to the door, he smile, "Oh no, you don't." Blind boy walk toward to Mott, caught on Mott's right leg as he let him scream, dragging Mott's cape as he put him on the chair. Mott look at blind boy smiling, he spoke with dark tone, "Now, what should I do with you?" Mott's eyes were widen as he felt terrified, scream to call his guards.

The guards were rushing toward to Mott's office as they stormed inside as they found Mott's body, his eyeballs were on the table, both of his arms and legs were cut, his throat has been slit and also his heart has been expose. Most of the guards were puking, and they notice there was a fire from Mott's laboratory. They had no time to mourn, but the guards had to take the fire out from laboratory.

**Tristain, City...**

Vampire and a little boy were waiting for Satsujinki to get litte boy's sister, the little boy ask him, "Mister, are you sure that he will find my sister?" The vampire smile as he pat on little boy's head, "Don't worry, William, he'll be here soon." They both heard from behind, "I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?"

They both look at Shiki at behind, holding a girl as he lay her on the bench. William is exciting that his sister was safe, "Christina! You are safe!" he exclaim as he walk around as he hug his sister. Christina was awake as she felt someone was hugging him, she look at someone and recognize his brother, "William! You are ok." She look at two people were standing in front of her, "Tha-thank you, whoever you are."

"Oh no, it wasn't me. It was the person who rescue you, right, Satsujinki?" he point at Shiki.

"That's right, I did rescue you. I guess, it's time for you to go right now." Shiki pat on vampire's shoulder, "You ready for it?" Vampire look at Shiki, nod his head without response, they both walk away before William grab vampire's right hand, "Mister, please don't go. But I need you but I don't want you to be gone." the vampire look at William crying, smile at him, pat on William's head, "You don't need me anymore, but your sister is safe and sound. You should look after your sister. So I have to go back where I belong. But keep your sister safe, but look after your sister."

William nod his head, hug him, "Goodbye, mister. I don't want you to go with him, please. If you go with him, then I'll be lonely " he cried, the vampire had no idea what will he do with William, he look at Shiki, if he could give a decision for him.

Shiki smile, "Looks like you've got second chance. I'll have let you to have your moment before we go." He walk away from them, leaving them for their moment.

Shiki sat on the bench, waiting for the vampire to finish their moment until they finish as they left. Vampire walk toward to Shiki, "Satsujinki, it's time for me to go."

"You could sit with me, then I'll tell you my real name before you could disappear. To be honest, I hate the title, it really annoys me." The vampire sat with him as he look at him, "So, you are telling me that you had your real name before I could disappear?"

"Yes." he look around before he whisper to vampire's ear, "My real name is Shiki. Remember this." he stab on vampire's chest as his body turning into dust, he chuckle, "I never thought so, but I hope we never me-" his words were completely cut off as he disappear into wind.

Shiki did not smile as the sword pop out from its case, "Shiki, come to think of this, why did you killed Mott back in there? You should've hand him to authority instead killing him in cold blood!"

"Only if I hadn't let him to finish his experiment, then he may able to create the Dead Apostle so that they may able to take the town. That's why I'm not going to make this happening."

"Then what is Dead Apostle?"

"Well, that is, wait.." he raise his hand, "Can you feel it?" they both felt something unnatural, something not normal, he walk toward to the butcher house. He walk inside of the butcher house as he found four corpse. He could see there were more lines and he could tell that there are more vampires in the bulding, he smile, "Looks like we've already cross their work."

He walk to the backside as he found five vampires and two human, he notice that there were two vampire hunters, same outfit from Alexander and Victoria, they were different vampire hunters. One was a boy, same age as Shiki and there was another woman, whom was unconcussion. And lastly there was a tall vampire and his four companion vampires were staring at blind boy. He put his sword on the wall as he raise his left hand, "Hey? How you doing? So what are you going to do with vampire hunters?"

The young boy shout at Shiki, "Don't listen to them! Just run away from here!" the tall vampire threw a young vampire hunter to the wall as the young vampire hunter felt pain from his back, blood came from his mouth.

The tall vampire walk toward to Shiki, "And what are you? Another vampire hunter?" he laugh like Night of Wallachia, "Is this some kind of joke that they send a blind boy to kill all of us?" Four vampires start laughing at same time, but one did not laugh, "Excuse me, Mikito, it's not a joke, my friend did told me that the person was Satsujinki, but he is not vampire hunter, nor church's dog, there is something else. I suggest we sh-" The vampire leader interrupt his companion, "Shut the hell up! What kind of stupid rumor was it? Then there is no rumor about Satsujinki!"

Mikito look at blind boy as he gave his command, "Alright, do what you want, then eat him." he smile as he turn back, walk toward to a young vampire hunter. The young vampire hunter was terrified by Mikito, "St-stay away from me!" Mikito grab young vampire hunter's collar as he held him up, "I guess, it's time to feed for me."

Mikito smile before they both heard a big slash, he turn as he look at his comrades were deception, their arms, legs, head and their body were cut into pieces. He notice that Shiki is holding his knife. Shiki standing among the corpse, he smile, "Well, that is not much. I guess your comrade are low-life creäture, but they sure need some training."

Mikito drop the young vampire hunter on the ground as he let him crawl to his female vampire hunter, facing Shiki, "What did you do with my comrades? But your knife is low-level weapon! And you can't beat me with your knife!"

Shiki laugh, "I like your sense of humour. And yes, I could kill you with my knife. I used to kill a powerful vampire like you and now..." he pause, raise his knife as he point at Mikito, "That head...I'll be taking it." he smile as he let Mikito rush to Shiki. He jump on left before he cut Mikito's right arm.

Mikito scream as he look at his right arms, his eyes were widen as he look at Shiki, _What the hell is he? This person had skills, unlike vampire hunter. He doesn't use his magic or anything. _He continue to attack with his left sharp fingers as he tried to slash him wildly, but Shiki evade from death-blow. Shiki is about to stab him before Mikito caught Shiki's head from an opening. He smash Shiki's head on the ground, leaving him dead.

Mikito clutch his right arm as it bleed, notice his last comrade, grab his vampire's throat as he held him up high, "Why didn't you kill him? Only if you hadn't kill him, then I would've be good dead!" The vampire felt terrify as he nod his head without respond. Mikito drop him on the ground, "Eat the blind boy. I'm sure you may need it."

Mikito notice that female vampire hunter was awake from her unconcussion, holding with her apprentice, raising her wand as she point at Mikito, "Mikito, don't let the monster eat him, just let him go." He laugh as he walk toward to two vampire hunters, "It is useless. Give up and -" he felt his presence from behind, look back at Shiki. He notice that Shiki was smiling as he grab Mikito's head as he smash his head on the ground hard.

He look at Shiki's head as it bleed, "I thought I crush your head hard, how come did you survive your head?"

Shiki smile as he cut Mikito's arms and legs, "You should've listen to your follower. Don't you know about the rumor about killer who killed Hades?"

Mikito's eyes were widen as he remember, look at his comrade, the vampire was not harm, unable to kill Shiki, "Wh-what the hell was that?"

His follower state, "That person is Satsujinki, he is a living legend Vampire Assassin! No one did defeat him this before. He killed countless vampires and he receive many titles, Assassin of White Princess, God of Death, Grim Reaper's son, Shadow of Death, Reaper King and many other titles! That's why no one did defeat him this before!"

Mikito's raise his eyebrows as he look at Shiki smiling, "You mess with wrong person." he put his knife in his pocket as he use his right hand as he stab on Mikito's left shoulder as he tear it apart. Mikito scream until Shiki stab on Mikito's stomach as his body turned into dust. He stood up as he walk toward to two vampire hunter, drop a knee, "You guys are ok?"

The female vampire hunter responde, "I think we both are ok. But your head is bleeding." Shiki touch his head as he notice there was a blood from his head, he chuckle, "I guess, I'm ok. Unlike others. So what is your name?"

Young vampire hunter introduce by himself and her supervisor, "My name is Edward Kenway and this is my supervisor, Sofia Sartor. And what about you? Are you vampire hunter?"

Shiki stood up, "I'm not vampire hunter and I am not your saint. But I hate the title, my real name is Shiki. Remember this." he spun as he walk away from them, picking his sword before noticing the last vampire. The vampire look at him as he crawl backward, "Please! Satsujinki, please don't kill me!" he beg him for his mercy.

Shiki point at him, "You know what to do. A message; Angel of Death will collect your soul." he walk away before he heard, Sofia, "Shiki, are you insane? You can't pass the message to the vampire leader!"

Shiki smile as he gave a small wave, "Let them, if they dare. I'll look forward to challenge with them." he walk away from them as he walk outside, looking up at two moons, "Well, I guess, it's no fun."

The sword pop out from its case, "Shiki, there are two things that I could tell you. First, you were good with your knife and your skills and secondly, why did you let a vampire to live and gave a message to his leader?"

Shiki walk to Magic of Academy, "Thanks Derflinger and why did I let a vampire to live and gave a message to leader? I suspect there are few vampires who knows me and my title, but there are a lot from here who don't know me as well." he continue to walk as he think, _I suspect the vampire knows me and my title, but there are a lot from here don't know me. Did they came here before me? Huh? Maybe I should ask someone who knows me or not._

**Tristain, Magic of Academy**

**Louise's room**

Louise is sitting on her bed, waiting for Shiki to return. She sigh as she stood up, walk toward to her desk as she look for something, but she didn't find anything. She touch her chin as she think, _His split personality was Shiki Nanaya? Who is Shiki Nanaya? Is it his real name? I don't know about his past or his real name, not to mention that his family train their own son brutality during his childhood. And secondly his Nanaya family are Demon Hunter, I'm not sure Shiki was part of it. And lastly, his Tohno family are Demon, Shiki haven't shown me his true form. Was he human or demon? _She look herself in the mirror, check on her chest as she notice there was a small scar on her chest.

She sigh as she turn back as she notice that Shiki was on Louise's bed, she point at her familiar, "Shiki! Why are you on my bed? You came here late since four hours ago!" she notice that her door was wide open, she did not realize that he was here, did not hear Shiki's footstep. She point her door as she ask him, "Shiki when did you get here? You should've knock the door."

He look at Louise's door as he comment, "But your door was open. You forgot to close it before I got here."

Louise start fuming, start punching on Shiki's stomach before she notice there was a blood on Shiki's head, "Shiki, what happen to your head?"

Shiki look at Louise as he check on his head, "Well, that's nothing. It's not big deal, you know." He stood up as he walk to his hay bed before he look at Louise, "Sweet dream, Louise. But I will train you today." he smile as he lay on the floor as he start to sleep.

Louise doesn't understand why would Shiki start train her today, start fuming as she kick on Shiki's body. There was no respond from her familiar, after she tried her methods, but she gave up and decide to sleep on her bed.

* * *

***Banging my own head on my own table* Did I screw up too much?**

**Then I have nothing to comment.**


	17. Chapter 165

**Sorry about my writer blockers and I had to remake the story so that I have to start again. I don't know if you had any grudge against my story or me. Then I'll leave a short story, but I'm not very best to write a bonus chapter.**

**I had decide to leave a short story about Vampire Hunter leader sending an agent to Tristain to investigate Shiki.**

**P.S. sorry about the chapter, 16.5 I had to fix this and I don't want anyone to confuse about the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 16.5: Unknown origin

**Romalia, Church, Vampire Hunter's headquarter..**

The male Vampire Hunter leader is, 45-year-old, tall, gray hair and beard, whom he is wearing an eyeglasses whom he is reading on recent report from Tristain. He find something very disturb reports from Tristain as he put the report on his desk before looking at Edward and Sofia, "That person is Shiki? So he is not a Vampire Hunter, then what sort person is he?"

Sofia and Edward look each other as she respond, "That person is no an ordinary human. He does not belong to Church or ours. And he had a bandage around on his head, I can't tell how he could see through his bandage."

The leader start suspicious about the blind boy, touching his chin as he think, _Someone is not from ours or Church, but the report mention that he is Vampire Assassin. Is he sort of Vampire Servant? _He doesn't know if he did serve with a Vampire in order the Vampire Leader hire an Assassin to eliminate their own Vampires, what reason does the Vampire hire an Assassin? He had many minds, swarming his question around his head before dismiss his Vampire Hunter, "You two can go. Take a rest and don't worry, I will send an agent to investigate about Shiki." They both nod as they stood up, left the room, leaving him in his office.

He spun his chair around as he look through a window, stare at two moon, before he took his scottish bottle and a glass of cup from his drawer. He pour his scottish bottle on his glass of cup, drinking by himself. He couldn't leave it alone, Shiki is something else. He had two things in his minds, _Shiki's bandage around on his head, was it his forbidden power or was it his dark power like Bmir? _He guess, he couldn't help it by himself. He had to decide to send his agent to investigate Shiki. He put his scottish bottle on the drawer as he close it, wrote on his note. He stood up as he walk to the other room, look at his female secretary, "Helen, could you give please the notes to our best agent? Then send an agent to Tristain." His secretary nod her head as she stood up, left the room. Now the leader is left alone, went back to his office as he sat on his chair as he start to write his diary, he spoke softly, "Today, I had a a greatest disturbance report from Tristain..."

* * *

**Author's notes: I know you don't like short story, it's just a note or hints. I suppose I don't have a best idea about Vampire Hunter agent. **


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Killer's dream

**Louise's dream...**

Louise is still sleeping as she heard a voice, it annoys her. She tried to ignore an unknown voice as she woke up in the black world. She foudn herself that she is floating around the black world as the world appear with trees, benches, street. Louise doesn't know where she was until she notice that there were two people were passing by each other, without look at each other. She notice that the golden hair woman is walking toward to the park, but the boy stop as he turn back, tailing at golden hair woman without being notice. Louise did not recognize him, the boy is wearing a blue cloth, eyeglasses and short black spiky hair which his familiar were almost look-alike him. He smile as he took his knife out from his pocket, calmly walk behind her before she notice him, he quickly slice her into seventeen pieces. He continue to cut her into pieces one by one until he realize, look at his hands as he cough, his blood came from his mouth. Until he stop, look at Louise with his bloody mouth, smiling at her, "Do you have a good dream?"

Louise felt scare as she ran away from him before she heard him, "You can run, but you can't hide." he laugh until Louise did not notice as she trip by something. Her ankle seems painful as she look at something that she was being tripped. She couldn't see it in the dark, crept closer to see until she notice there were lots of animals were cut into pieces. She felt something drop on her head, she touch it as she notice there was a blood on her head. She was terrified as she heard something an explosion from the other side. She turn back as she notice a figure is standing, raising both of his arms as he laugh like maniac.

She turn back as she notice that the tall man with strongly built body, with black trench coat that cover his full body, was confronted by blue-eyes killer. He laugh as he smile, "You want to kill me, Nero? Very well, let's die together."

She heard an unfamiliar voice from behind, she look at golden hair woman, "Shiki already did once killed me this before." she smile as everyone stop, they look at Louise with blank face. Louise felt terrified as if she was tormented by someone or something, she scream as she ran away from them. She ran away until she found by herself in the strange building with tall metal and lots of white sheets which it cover an open. She doesn't know where she was until she found out that she was surround by everyone. Louise turn back as she saw there were two people were here. She notice that the golden hair woman was trap under the heavy metal, the golden hair woman tried to free her leg before she fend off the attacker. Louise doesn't know what will she do, to free golden hair woman from heavy metal before she heard a sound of weapon, she turn as she look back. She saw that the person was faster than normal. He rush as he slice them into pieces, he stab a man's head with his knife as he disappear, turning into ash, leaving the cloths behind.

Louise is still standing, felt her whole body start shaking. Once the killer and golden hair look at Louise at same time. Her body is telling her that she need to run away from them, but she did ran away before she found her own room in her own home. She was shock that her room was tidy, she look back as she found no one was there, except a door.

She heard from outside, look at the window and something odd raining from outside. She walk toward to the window, her eyes were widen that the blood of pouring from outside. She stagger backward as she found a mirror on every direction to her. She look around as she look herself on the mirror, walk toward to the mirror. She touch it as her other self smiling as it grab Louise's neck, "Finally...It's time." Her other self look-alike Louise's appearance, same voice and her eyes are black, it is almost look-alike Louise's appearance.

She leaned forward to Louise's face as it lick on her cheek, "I've wanted to meet you...but he didn't let me to meet you." Her other self continue to struggle Louise's neck. Louise tried to freed by herself, but her other self is start smiling at her. She is about to fall into black world before someone grab Louise's other self's hair as he threw her at the mirror.

She watch her other self was thrown by someone as she notice that the person whom he did save her. She instantly recognize that the person that Shiki did talk about his split personality... Shiki Nanaya. The boy did not wear his blindfold, nor his eyeglasses, walking toward to Louise, smiling at her, "Louise, she just want to meet you. Just ignore her, she is harmless and playful." He look at Louise's other self as she stood up, the broken glass were falling from her. But her other self was not injury, except her head was bleeding, she chuckle as she smile, "Nanaya, you don't have to do this, because I was going to give her a warm welcome."

"Yeah, you did. Because someone did told me to bring her here and I did ask you to invite her nicely, not scaring her away." he look at Louise as he lift Louise up as he ask her, "Are you ok?"

She look at Nanaya, nod her head without a word. She heard her other self start laughing, "Too bad, Louise. Too bad, only if I hadn't give you a proper warm welcome, then I could kill you and take over your body." she grin at Louise, "By the way, Nanaya, who will train her?"

He touch his chin as he think carefully, "Mmmm... I think that would be Tohno Shiki. He is one who did told me to train her. Ok then, this time I'm going to train you today." he snap his finger as the layout change into the dark forest with encircle, which it surround with the tall trees. He snap his finger as the young human appear from smoke, pointing at him, "Louise, I would like you to see your 'magic' to hit the target."

She look at the person was scaring. She burrow her eyes as she protest at Nanaya, "No I can't! I can't hit him with my magic! But he is human! Not a human target!"

His face shown emotionless, walking toward to her. He gave him a head-chop on Louise's head hard. Her head seem hurtful, shouting at him,  
"What the hell was that?"

"Do not be deceived by an appearance," He grab Louise's face as he force her to watch a figure. The figure is looking around as if he felt lost his way, did not move. Louise tried to scratch Nanaya's hand, but he did not flinch, "I know what you are thinking." he let Louise's face go as he walk toward to the human target. Before Louise tried to stop him, but she felt someone was holding her. She look back as she notice her other self was actually holding her.

Her other self look at Louise, smiling at her, "Louise, just watch. That 'human' is not a normal." They both look at Nanaya took his knife out from his pocket as the human target react as it transform into a vampire. The vampire is about to attack Nanaya before he slice the vampire's torso and head. The pieces drop on the ground as the parts turn into dust, leaving no trace behind.

Nanaya flick his knife, look back at her, "That's how I do kill for my kindness..." he trail off, walking toward to Louise. He tilt his head, poking on Louise's forehead, "If you don't like this, then why don't you complain to Shiki? At least I should let your other self to take your body, because you really are weak. Humans are weak like you." He gave at big grin at Louise, "Unless... you don't want to become Zero?"

He gave a small nod to Louise's other self as she let her go. Louise dropped her knees, look at Nanaya as he gave an offer to her, "So, Louise, do plan to become stronger? Like someone else?"

Louise doesn't know if she could accept him, she knew that she lack her ability. "Are you telling me that you could teach me? Like the one you did train Guiche brutality?" Nanaya and Louise's other self look at each other as they start laughing.

"You gave us a good joke." said Nanaya, trying to surpress his laughter.

"Man, that is quite best joke. Wait? What? What did I miss?" said Louise's self, almost forgetting something.

Nanaya pet Louise's head as he smile, "Alright, it's time. You have to wake up now. Before you go, can you name your other self, please?" he look at Louise's other self, waiting for Louise's respond.

**Back to reality...**

Louise woke up in her own room, felt dizziness, look at her Familiar who woke up earlier than her. Her familiar look at Louise, "Morning, Louise, do you have a good dream?"

She stood up by herself, walking toward to the wardrobe without reply. She pick her cloth as she wore it, as she look at her familiar, "Shiki, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Is your last name was Nanaya? Am I right?"

"Bzzt! Wrong. Like I said this earlier, I don't know my true name was. Because someone mess up my memory and still I haven't learnt my true name until I found this out about my past," said Shiki, shrug.

She narrow her eye, "I see. Sorry I did ask you this earlier."

Shiki smile as he stood up, took his sword with him, "So how was training?'

Louise's spine start chill, her body froze, she doesn't know what would she say that Nanaya did not train him. If she tried to complain him about training, if not, she may end up as Guiche. She turn back as she look at Shiki, gave him a fake smile, "I-I think it was ok."

Shiki chuckle, "Bad girl, you really are soft."

She raise her eyebrows, _How? How did he know that I wasn't train by Nanaya? _she is about to start argue before Shiki raise his hand, "I know. It's difficult for me to train you. So how about skip the class so I could train you?"

"What?! I can't skip the class because I have to attend there!" said Louise, protest.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Your magic skill is zero. You have no talents and nothing! What happens if you may never reach your goals and become a low-life magus? Then you truly are nothing! There are few things that you might need to train your ability." said Shiki, "So any question left?"

He is right. Louise lack her ability and blew everything up, she never knew if she tried to reach her goals until she became a low-life mage? However she hold something back but she doesn't, "Well, ok, Shiki, I have a condition."

He smile, "Name it."

"Can you please train me easily? Not a rough one," Hopefully, she doesn't want to end up like Guiche. If she screw this up, then her life is over.

He chuckle, "Ok then it is." he walk toward to the door as he open it, gave a bow to Louise, "After you." She did not hesitate, walk toward to the door as Shiki follow her before closing the door.

**(Let's start with a vampire hunter agent)**

A young female vampire hunter agent is standing in front of the Magic of Academy. She was shock that she was sent by his supervisor to investigate a blind boy. She felt someone was laughing back in her headquarter, sending to investigate a blind boy instead sending her to school. She felt furious, clutching her fist as she vow to punch his supervisor when she get back.

She sigh as she read an instruction as it say, _Krentel, you will be sent to investigate an unknown vampire hunter. That person is not an ordinary, nor he does not belong to church or our organize. You must find this out and I expect to await for your report. By Rosen._

She clutch the paper, twitching her eyebrow, "Sending me to school? I suppose it is really joke and I never been sent to school this before since three years ago I was trained to be Vampire Hunter agent, not student!" she start walking toward to the Magic of Academy.

* * *

**Author's notes: Whelp! Feel's like I'm stuck already and missing parts, and now you could say I lack it too much. Can't say I almost lost my track and hell if I know about this. Then I'm dead meat already. (luckily I'm alive). hell with this my life is kinda crappy and made a few mistakes from last chapter. **

**Well, I guess you notice something missing parts and I'm not very good to give the names from Louise's other self (Really?! gh0st3 make up your own!)**

***Shudder* It's goddamn cold! and I expect await the next Ubel Blatt chapter.**


End file.
